


Return to Sanditon - A Novella

by Angie_loves_Sanditon



Series: Return To Sanditon - Novella Collection [1]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_loves_Sanditon/pseuds/Angie_loves_Sanditon
Summary: This is the first work in Return To Sanditon - Novella Collection.This is a completing work designed to give viewers of Sanditon (2019) a happy ever after with some bumps in the road along the way.We pick up the story shortly after Charlotte's return to Willingden, where she confesses her heartbreak to her sister, Alison. Alison prompts her to seek help and so begins Charlottes campaign to save Sidney from his marriage to Eliza Campion and Sanditon from financial ruin.n.b This is a follow on from Andrew Davies screenplay and is not a sequel to the novelisation by Kate Riordan.#1 Return to Sanditon#2 Gunpowder and Rose (Crowe)#3 The Redemption of Sir Edward Denham
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Return To Sanditon - Novella Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551139
Comments: 130
Kudos: 234





	Return to Sanditon - A Novella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Sanditon Sisterhood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Sanditon+Sisterhood).

**Return to Sanditon **

By

Angie Stenning

_A completion (In the form of a novella) of a completion by Andrew Davies Screenplay of _

_an incomplete manuscript _

_by_

_ Jane Austen _

_ Broken Heart – Charlotte’s tale _

_Hold my hand while I tell you_

_About my broken heart._

_I know it won’t be easy_

_But It’s tearing me apart._

_The hope was all around us_

_We felt it’s warm embrace._

_Our hearts danced towards_

_The future that we faced._

_Until our world collided_

_With the cruellest hand of fate,_

_And choices made to save our souls_

_And conscience born too late._

_To watch the love shine brightly,_

_Like a candle from within._

_Be smothered both by duty_

_And a need to protect him._

_To watch my love face battles,_

_To never hold him near._

_To evermore remember_

_Why he’s no longer here._

_A stolen, single moment_

_Before fate does intervene_

_And steals the light within me_

_Nevermore will it be seen._

_A.S._

So, we pick up the story of our brave heroine, Charlotte, upon her return to Willingden. After admitting to her sister Alison that her heart has been broken …

**One**

_Heywood Residence, Willingden_

“Oh, my poor Charlotte! What you must have endured, I cannot imagine,” cried Alison, distraught at the sight of her strong and fearless older sister broken and heartsick. “So, what do you intend to do about it?” 

“Do about it? I don’t understand your meaning.” Charlotte replied sadly. 

Alison gaped open-mouthed at her sister.

“Do I need to box your ears? ‘Do about it’, indeed. I shall spell it out for you then. The sister I know would never allow such an injustice to occur. Never. You cannot tell me that after all you and Mr Parker have gone through, you will allow that … that viper to blackmail him into marriage?”

Alison stood and began pacing the small bedroom, clearly warming to her subject, “You are the strongest person I know Charlotte, though admittedly, I know not many folks outside of Willingden.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

Undeterred, Alison continued, “Do. You. Love. Him?” she demanded, punctuating every word with a measured step towards Charlotte. 

“Of course, I do. You are not helping, Alison. There is nothing to be done.” Charlotte rose from where she was perched on the side of her bed, sidestepping her sister, to face the window. 

“If you love him, and he loves you, then there must be something that can remedy this situation, surely,” Alison moved towards the tea tray, previously forgotten on the small side table. She glanced at the delicate pattern adorning the small china cups, a pretty vine circled the rim, both intricate and strong, like Charlotte. 

“I refuse to believe that a girl can go through her life, dreaming of finding that perfect love only to be thwarted by duty and circumstance.” 

“Oh, Alison, I never dreamt of a perfect love. That was your daydream, not mine. Indeed, I had no wish to fall in love or marry before I had had a chance to live a little,” Charlotte smiled wearily at her younger sister, “But, fall in love, I did. Painfully so, but I shall not regret what happened. How can I judge a man for choosing to save his family? No, Sanditon shall be restored and so, dear Alison, my heartache will not have been for nothing.” 

As Alison regarded Charlotte, it was quite obvious to her that this had been a great love. A love that shouldn’t be thrown away on mere bricks and sandcastles. 

“No, there must be an avenue left unexplored. You said Mr Parker tried to gain backing for Sanditon in London and that’s where this Mrs Campion made her offer,” Alison’s pinched expression told Charlotte exactly what she thought of said offer. “But what of the other influential people you met in Sanditon? Lady Babington … or Lady Susan, for example? Your letters spoke of her most warmly.” 

Charlotte agreed, “Susan, Lady Susan that is, was most amiable towards me, particularly at the Regatta. I don’t believe she was very favourably inclined towards Mrs Campion at all. Susan was assured of my affection for Sid ... Mr Parker, even before I knew it myself.” Charlotte smiled sadly at her sister, “Indeed, she seemed quite invested in a happy outcome.” 

“So?” Alison prompted. 

“So, what?” Charlotte replied. 

“Well, it’s obvious. You must write to your Lady Susan and ask her for help. The wedding is only a few weeks away. Are you going to let your Mr Parker fall upon his sword and marry where there is no genuine affection, or shall you find a way to ease his pain and your own?” she pleaded, “Charlotte you must!” 

“But …” Charlotte began. 

“No ‘buts’ Charlotte,” Alison interrupted. “Can you swear to me that EVERYTHING has been considered – no stone left unturned? Your Mr Parker is an honourable man and has found a solution that sacrifices both his happiness and your own, but maybe, maybe there is an avenue that he hasn’t considered? Maybe, it’s up to you to prove that love will find a way.”

Charlotte sat for a long moment and considered her sister’s words. Had enough been done to save Sanditon? Perhaps not. Sidney had trawled the banks and merchant investors before approaching Eliza Campion. With Lady Denham’s threat hanging over Tom’s head, Sidney had been desperate. Eliza knew this and agreed to cover the astronomical debt in return for marriage. It was a forgone conclusion, surely, that he would hold up his end of their bargain. He could hardly condemn Tom and Mary to penury – they were his family. Charlotte understood, and though it pained her immeasurably, she would be strong and endure their separation. But what if … what if she could help Sidney – and Tom? She didn’t know how much influence she could garner – maybe with Susan’s help – or if she could do anything at all, but surely, if she didn’t try, she would always wonder. 

“Alison, bring me paper and ink,” Charlotte turned to her sister, “I have nothing to lose, you’re right. Susan will know what to do - I just know it!” 

“Hooray! There she is. There’s my sister!” cried Alison triumphantly as she raced from the room.

**Two**

_Dearest Susan, _

_I hope this missive finds you well. It has felt like an age since we saw one another at the Sanditon Regatta – so much has occurred. I’m not entirely sure where to start! At the beginning, I suppose. _

_I must first of all say, you were right. I can admit now that I am irrevocably and deeply in love with Mr Sidney Parker. There, once again, you were proved right, but oh, Susan, it was not meant to be. Despite knowing with my whole heart that Mr Parker shared my affections, he has been forced, by a series of disastrous events, to betroth himself to Mrs Eliza Campion, no less. _

_But I must go back further for you to understand. On the night of the Midsummer Ball, a ferocious fire spread through the newly completed development in Sanditon. A man died in the fire, poor Mr James Stringer’s father no less, and we were all deeply affected by the tragedy. But Susan, the unknown consequence of the event didn’t become clear until the following day – the imminent ruin of Mr Tom Parker. The works undertaken were not insured against loss or fire and Lady Denham, you remember she was gravely ill (now recovered) threatened to see him in debtors’ prison for his mismanagement of her investment! It was truly shocking. _

_In an attempt to rescue his family from ruin, Mr Sidney Parker raced to London to secure investment. It breaks my heart to remember our parting that day, and I am not exaggerating when I say that he had made his intentions known to me and I was anticipating a proposal of marriage upon his return. Alas, during Mr Sidney Parkers time in London, Mrs Campion offered him the funds so desperately needed to repair the Parkers’ fortunes. In exchange, Sidney was obliged to agree to their marriage. _

_So, here we are. Sanditon saved but at what cost? My love has surrendered our future and happiness in an attempt to save his family. I cannot be angry; it was a selfless act. I worry for his heart and soul as I know Mrs Campion will expect both from their bargain. _

_I now reach out to you, Susan, in the hope that you may have some advice for a friend. For a time, I thought to resign myself to these events and that any wish for myself would be selfish. I have now concluded that love is worth fighting for and if that means that I must find a solution for Sanditon myself in order to free Sidney from these bonds, then I must at least try. _

_Ever Your friend, _

_Charlotte Heywood _

_Willingden_

**Three**

_A few days later …_

During the days that followed Charlotte's letter, misery was not such a constant companion. What had once felt like a desperate and futile circumstance, now felt much like the first blossoms of hope. With a fortitude, recently misplaced, she considered how life had altered in such a brief time. What an adventure she had enjoyed; what people she had never thought to know. Yes, there was heartbreak and sorrow enough for any girl, but those times had been eclipsed by the moments of joy; Tom and Mary and their beautiful family, the excitement in seeing Sanditon become a reality, meeting Georgiana and finding in her a true friend, her trip to London – albeit in shocking circumstances, dancing with Sidney, his kiss … Charlotte’s heart twisted painfully at the thought. So many treasured memories buried beneath the pain of the past six weeks. 

Charlotte meandered through the gardens of her family home, noting the first signs that summer was readying to depart. Autumn would soon be here with its palette of reds and burnished orange, providing a final feast of colours before the bleakness of winters slumber. 

She spotted her sister Alison quietly reading, perched upon an old wooden bench beneath the parlour window, and realised that it wasn’t only the seasons that change. She, herself, was altered immeasurably, and it seemed, in her absence, so had Alison. A kind but painfully naïve and overtly shy girl, Alison had blossomed without her older sister to take charge. Charlotte was glad, and at almost nineteen, Alison was becoming a beautiful and charming young lady. Not to mention opinionated, Charlotte thought with a smile. 

Alison looked up from her book, noticing Charlotte and waved, just as a noise from the lane diverted both of their attention to a shining, black lacquered carriage pulled by four magnificent matched bays rumbling towards them. The sight was so unusual for Willingden that the sisters shared a curious look, then rushed inside the farmhouse to prepare for their unexpected visitors. For why else would someone travel this way? There was no other property for more than a mile. 

They were greeted by their mother, who was equally bemused and not a little flustered at the sight of the imminent arrivals. As the carriage stopped at the entrance to their property, they looked curiously on as an impeccably dressed, liveried footman bent down to place the step and open the carriage door. A feminine hand gloved and elegant extended to accept the footman’s aid. 

The vision that met Charlotte as she moved through the door to welcome their visitor was none other than Lady Susan Worcester. 

“Susan!” she cried. Shock tinged with an absolute joy surged through Charlotte at the sight. 

Lady Susan Worcester was dressed finely from head to toe in a peacock blue travelling dress and matching full-length pelisse and jaunty bonnet. Her eyes sparkled with delight upon spotting Charlotte, and her mouth broke into a radiant smile. 

“Charlotte, my darling girl! I came just as soon as I received your letter. Come, there is much to be done, and you must ready yourself!” Lady Susan stopped to embrace Charlotte and to cordially greet her mother and sister who stood like sentries either side of Charlotte, immobilised by surprise. 

Mrs Heywood, shaken from her astonishment, belatedly remembered her good breeding and ushered Lady Susan and Charlotte into the receiving room; smaller and more formally appointed than their usual family quarters, the air of anticipation and surprise seemed to weave itself into every square inch of the modest space. 

“Susan, I am so delighted to see you, but I’m utterly amazed that you would take the trouble to visit in person.” Charlotte motioned to the damask covered sofa, “Please won’t you sit. I shall ring for tea, and you shall tell me what has brought you all the way to Willingden.” 

Lady Susan chuckled as she sat, “Charlotte, dearest. After receiving your letter, how could I not?” Susan smiled kindly “I was most distressed to hear of the events in Sanditon. I had begun to hear whispers of the Campion woman’s intention to remarry, and now the dratted woman is parading around London organising her wedding as if she was marrying the Prince Regent himself! Well, it won’t do. I had only recently learned that the prospective groom is none other than your Mr Sidney Parker and, well, I will admit to being thoroughly disappointed in that man’s character. To display such obvious affection for one woman whilst courting the other's fortune, is despicable behaviour indeed.” 

“But that’s not…” Charlotte cried in alarm. 

Susan continued, “No, no, dear Charlotte, come down from the boughs. The whole situation made very little sense to me. I am never wrong about matters of the heart, so when I received your letter, and you explained in your own words what had transpired, I knew there was something decidedly unsavoury about the whole thing.” 

Charlotte sighed, “The situation was delicate, and Mr Parker was forced to make an impossible choice, indeed. I cannot truly blame him for agreeing to this path, though, I do wonder, in his despair, did he really investigate all options?” Brow furrowed, she went on, “There is probably little to be done. Mr Parker cannot honourably end an engagement, but if it was agreed to under the pressure or coercion, then surely he deserves to be free to choose?” Lifting her gaze to Susan’s, she was relieved to see compassion, but also determination, evident in the intelligent eyes of her friend. 

“My dear girl, I have not come all of this way to ease the conscience of Mr Sidney Parker. He has yet to earn my favour. No, I am here to right a callous wrong made against you. Love is a precious and rare gift, Charlotte. An infliction it may be, but one cannot deny once affected, you carry it with you for life.” Susan reached for Charlotte’s hands in a show of solidarity, “No, we must decide upon a plan! We shall find the money to save Sanditon and find a way to release Mr Parker from Mrs Campion's pernicious grasp!” 

It transpired that Lady Susan’s idea of a plan included an invitation for Charlotte to join her in London for the little season. Under Lady Susan’s sponsorship, Charlotte was to navigate society and, aided by Susan, promote and invigorate interest in Sanditon as a potential rival for such resorts as Brighton and Worthing. The rebuilding works needed were substantial, but a pool of investors would make the scheme achievable and realistic. 

Mr and Mrs Heywood were hesitant to allow another sojourn so soon. Still, their resolve was worn away by the indomitable Lady Susan and her obvious position of influence and affection towards their eldest daughter. They too had noticed Charlotte’s low mood and despondency and worried that her spirit had been broken by her experiences in Sanditon. Alas, they were finally persuaded by the hope and light that had returned to Charlotte’s eyes. That, and Lady Susan’s offer to take Alison along as well. Mr Heywood being a family man of modest fortune and uncanny sense, knew that an opportunity to launch two daughters upon polite society without the expense of a season was not an offer he could refuse. And so, with much haste and excitement, the party readied themselves for their next adventure. 

** Four **

_Beechwood Court, the country estate of Lord and Lady Babington, Surrey_

“Welcome, Sidney, Crowe!” Lord Babington welcomed his friends with enthusiastic handshakes. “So good of you to spare some time to visit.” Turning to Sidney, he grinned, “I thought you’d be tied up like a brace of pheasants in wedding preparations.” 

“Babington,” Sidney replied, “Thank you for the invitation and no; indeed, I am entirely superfluous to the elaborate spectacle.” A hint of bitterness creeping into his smooth baritone. “Indeed, my only role is to arrive at the appointed time and repeat the words like an animated puppet. But alas, I have freedom for a day or two and intend to make the most of it. Where do you keep the brandy, man?” 

“Fine idea, Parker. A country house visit can only be tolerated by the inclusion of fine spirits. I’m assuming there are no other entertainments to tempt now that you have been leg shackled, Babington?” Crowe looked expectantly at his host who shook his head with a laugh, “No, didn’t think so. Brandy it is then!” 

Once settled in his study, the sumptuous furnishings rich and welcoming, Babington poured three glasses of brandy and regarded his companions. Crowe, like Sidney, he had known since Eton, was every bit the dissolute gentleman, but with a heart of gold and was a surprisingly astute student of human nature. In fact, it was thanks to Crowe and his concern for their friend, Sidney, that Babington had extended this invitation to visit. Esther, Lady Babington was visiting her aunt, Lady Denham in Sanditon and thus provided the perfect opportunity to probe a little into Sidney’s woes. From this short encounter, Sidney did indeed look as if he bore the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

The distressing events of midsummer, followed closely by news of his unexpected and rather expedient engagement, had left Babington wondering what exactly was afoot. He felt a twinge of guilt for not noticing sooner, but alas, the whirlwind of his own courtship and marriage had obliterated all else from his notice. 

“So, my friend, how goes the life of a married man?” Sidney accepted the glass of brandy and reclined deeply in the leather fireside chair. His question seemed polite enough, thought Babington, but he had undeniably heard the slight edge in his voice that had caught on the word ‘married’.

“Good,” he replied, unable to keep the joy from his own response, “Magnificent, in fact. Esther manages to surprise me every day.” 

“I’m pleased for you,” Sidney smiled earnestly. “I’m glad you found your happy ending, Babington, truly.” Sidney tipped his head back and downed his drink in one long swallow. 

“What of you, Sidney? Are you going to achieve your own happy ending? I can think of no better reason to enter into the state of matrimony, than because it is your heart’s desire?” Babington studied Sidney.

As his words began to sink in, a bleak expression clouded his friends face, before he quickly shuttered the expression to one of nonchalance. Sidney was fooling no one, however. 

Unable to help himself, a mirthless laugh escaped Sidney before he responded, “Happy? And what right have I to expect happiness, may I ask?”

Sidney sprang to his feet, unable to be still, he paced.

“Oh, no dear Babington, my expectations are not so intangible as that. Indeed, I expect to live a life of daily reparation in a comfortably gilded cage of my own design.” He moved to the sideboard to refill his glass. With back turned to his friends, Sidney clenched his teeth to prevent himself from any further betraying remarks. 

Eliza had made him promise obedience, and he would try his best not to reveal the depths he had gone to, to salvage his family and himself from ruin. Eliza had demanded that no one - not one single, solitary soul, should ever learn of his disdain for her and her willingness to override and trample upon his feelings, hopes and dreams. Her money would restore Sanditon and allow his family to retain their social standing and reputation. In return, she would have bought herself a husband. It had seemed so straight forward; clinical even. Until he’d had to tell Charlotte of his decision. Pain lanced his chest, but he refused to ignore it any longer. That day had almost destroyed him.

Once, there was a time, in his youth, that Eliza had brought him to his knees. She had broken their engagement in favour of a richer, older man and in the process, she had forever shattered their first, juvenile love. He had spent the best part of ten years mourning its loss until he had met the infuriatingly lovely, Charlotte Heywood. Charlotte had chipped away at his armour and refused to give up until his heart and his soul were open once more.

Turnaround now, I suppose, he thought miserably. Now he was the fortune hunter. Ah, but Charlotte, he couldn’t bring himself to revert to Miss Heywood - not in his mind at least, Charlotte has seen the truth and understood. She refused to shout and scream about the unfairness of his actions and instead had retreated in dignified maturity. It was he who had wanted to scream and throw things and beg her endlessly for her forgiveness. Saying goodbye for the final time had been the most vital and soul-destroying act of self-flagellation he could imagine. Her unwillingness to think badly of him had served as the final blow to his self-respect. Yet, he had let her go without ever knowing how close he had come to chasing after her carriage and begging her to stay. 

Across the room, Crowe raised his eyebrows in a silent ‘I told you so’ to Babington. Tension palpable, they waited an interminable time, allowing Sidney to return from the place that his thoughts had taken him. 

At last, Sidney turned and viewed his friends before him, faces filled with concern. He knew then that he couldn’t keep this from them, promise or no. Good god, they’d known him since his time in short pants. He suspected they already had a suspicion that all was not well. He turned abruptly and grabbed the bottle of fine French brandy then approached the pair.

“If I am ever going to explain, then we will need to finish this before the tale is through,” he said, motioning to the bottle in his hand, before telling his friends all.

**Five**

_Trafalgar House, Sanditon_

“Oh, look, Tom, a letter from Charlotte,” Mary Parker looked up from the note in her hand. “I’ve been so worried about her after all that business with Sidney.”

She regarded her husband a moment before continuing to read, “She says that she and her sister have been invited to London as guests of Lady Worcester to partake in the little season. How splendid. I do hope that she has a chance to repair her bruised heart. Perhaps some other gentleman will fill the void left by your brother.” Mary put down the letter, looking at her husband expectantly, “Well, have you nothing to say?” she prompted. 

Mr Tom Parker pardoned himself for his inattention and requested Mary repeat the contents of Charlotte’s missive. After which, he regarded her as if she had spoken in a foreign tongue, “What stuff and nonsense, dear. Why should Charlotte wish to forget my brother? By the time she left for Willingden, Sidney and Charlotte were fast friends.” 

“Oh, Tom, are you so blind? They were a great deal more than friends,” Mary replied sadly. “Indeed, on the night of the disastrous Midsummer Ball, Sidney was on the brink of offering for Charlotte.” Mary paused to regard her husband and to emphasise her point, she added, “Tom, they were very much in love. How could you not know that?” 

Mr Tom Parker considered himself a man capable of many things, but interpreting people’s emotions was not one of them, it seemed, “Mary, are you quite sure?” Tom asked sceptically, “After all, he did affiance himself to Mrs Eliza Campion only a matter of days after the ball? Thank the Lord he did, I must add. Without her fortune, we would have been sunk!” 

“Thomas Parker, you are an unfeeling and insensitive lout!” Mary stood abruptly. “Sidney DID IT FOR YOU, Tom. For your precious Sanditon. He sacrificed his happiness to keep you from ruin.” 

Tom Parker, somewhat alarmed by his wife’s raised voice, sat back and regarded her, “And Eliza? What of his regard for her? I always assumed that his fondest wish was to recapture the love of his youth. Charlotte? Are you quite sure, Mary?” 

“Eliza Campion was a scheming fortune hunter. The only person she ever loved was herself. Well, now she has the fortune and wishes to purchase the love that was once so freely given. Oh, Tom, do you not recall what poor Sidney went through these past ten years? Charlotte was responsible for knocking down the walls around his heart and returning him to us whole.”

Mary shook her head. “I give up! What a fool you are, Tom. Just how far will you go to see this dream of Sanditon come to fruition? Will you sacrifice your whole family on the altar of your ambition?” Mary spoke without anger but with deep abiding disdain, “I have played mistress to Sanditon for too long. I have been complicit in injuring those I care deeply for. It must end here, Tom.”

With that, she walked from the room, leaving Mr Tom Parker in complete confusion. 

_Later that afternoon, Sanditon, by the sea._

“Good morning, Miss Lambe. I do hope you’re well?”

Mrs Mary Parker smiled politely as the young lady hurried along the path towards her. Following at a more sedate pace was Mrs Griffiths, her governess, along with her two other charges. 

“Well met, Mrs Parker,” called Mrs Griffiths, “Georgiana! Do slow down!” 

Miss Lambe slowed her pace to greet Mary, “Mrs Parker, a pleasure. I wonder, have you had any news of Charlotte?” Georgiana asked expectantly, “I have yet to receive word from Willingden this week, which is most unlike Charlotte.” 

“Why, yes, Miss Lambe I received a letter from her only this morning, although it came not from Willingden but from London,” Mary Parker added, “Charlotte and her sister Alison are to be guests of Lady Worcester for the little season. Such an opportunity for Charlotte. Indeed, I hope she finds much happiness there.” Unlike her time in Sanditon, Mary thought sadly. “I understand you will be removing there shortly yourself. Charlotte will be thrilled to have you nearby, I’m sure.” Mrs Parker smiled kindly then bid them farewell. 

Georgiana resumed her pace. So, Charlotte was in London. What fortuitous news, for she was indeed due to travel there in a matter of days, after pleading with, and finally convincing, Sidney of her need for a new gown for his forthcoming nuptials. Georgiana did feel slightly guilty for pressuring her lamentable guardian when he was clearly so distracted, but it was no less than he deserved. But to see Charlotte again! Nothing would prevent her from seeing her friend once more, after all, there was much to catch up on. 

**Six**

_Somerset House, Grosvenor Square, London – Lady Worcester’s residence_

As the carriage rumbled through the outskirts of London, Charlotte couldn’t help but compare this journey with her last. No crowded, odiferous mail coach – this time they rode in comfort and style. Each stop had been made at quality coaching inns, and they were treated with the utmost servitude, thanks to Lady Susan’s commanding presence and rank. 

The sights and sounds beyond the carriage windows spoke of industry and life, poverty and deprivation. A loud guffawing laugh carried through the streets and Charlotte marvelled over the resilience of the human spirit in such a hard and unforgiving place. As the carriage continued on, she became aware of the wider roads and relative tranquillity of the environs. A park came into sight, and she glimpsed riders on fine mounts, high perched phaetons and brougham carriages and gentlemen and ladies promenading wearing fashionable attire. It’s another world, thought Charlotte. 

“Oh, Charlotte, look!” cried Alison, “How splendid it all is. Please say we may promenade, Lady Susan. I would love it above all things,” she gushed. 

Lady Susan laughed and agreed that, as soon as they had visited her modiste and were properly attired, they would indeed join the grand strut. Her eyes danced with amusement at the look of unabashed joy radiating from Alison. 

The carriage drew to a halt outside an impressive white stone-clad townhouse. ‘Mansion’ was more accurate, thought Charlotte. On her last trip to the capital, Charlotte had stayed in the Parkers townhouse on Bedford Place. It was beautiful and smart but far from the ornately designed building before her. 

“Come, my dears,” Lady Susan preceded them from the carriage. “Let us get settled and refreshed. Good day, Harris, may I make known to you Miss Charlotte Heywood and Miss Alison Heywood, they will be staying as my guests.”

Turning, she motioned for Charlotte and Alison, “Girls, this is Harris, my major-domo and all-round saviour. He will ensure your stay here is without incident.”

Harris, a man of indeterminate years, with white hair neatly trimmed above intelligent, grey eyes and kindly face, bowed reverently in acknowledgement of his mistress’s words and escorted the party within. 

The following day, Charlotte made her way down the ornate staircase and stopped abruptly upon hearing a visitor in the entrance hall speak. 

“But my dear Lady Worcester, his Royal Highness has expressly asked for your attendance this evening. A Shakespearean play no less and Keane in the leading role. You simply must attend!”

The animated guest, pleading most ardently, awaited Lady Susan’s response, however, at that moment, Susan noticed Charlotte hovering on the stairs.

Bestowing her most dazzling smile, she asked, “So, Charlotte, what say you? Are you too fatigued to attend the theatre? Shall we send His Highness our apologies?”

The dandified gentleman looked aghast at her comment, swaying unsteadily, he spluttered and gesticulated until Susan laughingly surrendered and accepted the invitation. 

After some little debate, and allowing for nerves and emergency dress fittings, Charlotte agreed to accompany Lady Susan to a theatrical performance that evening on Drury Lane. Alison, in awe, and indeed some terror, at the prospect of rubbing shoulders with royalty, had declined the invitation to join them, in favour of a quiet night and a good book. 

Charlotte, primped and preened and attired in a gown of simple yet elegant rose silk adorned with tiny seed pearls, viewed her image in the cheval mirror. She looked like a sophisticated lady about to attend her first event of the season, but inside she still felt like an interloper. However, this evening was the first step in their renewed campaign to save Sanditon. If the Prince Regent could be convinced of the merits of the seaside resort, that would go a long way towards encouraging potential investors. 

The carriage rolled along the streets of Mayfair and Charlotte allowed herself a single moment’s thought of Sidney. How much she missed him. She wouldn’t admit to another living soul how much his decision had hurt her. She understood, truly, she did. Except, buried under her outward acceptance was a kernel of selfishness that wished he would have chosen her. 

Susan, dressed in a magnificent sapphire blue satin gown, interrupted her melancholy thoughts.

“Charlotte, are you well?” she asked gently, “You were thinking of him, were you not? You must remember, we have lost the battle, but the war is not over until the bells chime at St. George’s.” Resolutely she added, “We will find a way.” 

Charlotte’s first impression of the theatre was of grandeur and opulence; a spectacle of wealth and fortune. Her second impression was of congestion. Never had she seen so many people in one place at the same time. People bustled and moved in a seemingly everlasting wave of bodies in search of cultural fulfilment - or were they here purely to be seen? Charlotte suspected the latter. 

As they approached the grand staircase leading up to the private boxes, Charlotte was filled with apprehension. Her forthright manner and curiosity had seen her in trouble before. How on earth was she to charm and impress the Prince Regent? Don’t muck this up, she told herself, or we will never succeed in our endeavour. 

As it turned out, Charlotte was pleasantly surprised by the friendly and welcoming manner in which the prince greeted her. A corpulent but jovial figure who appeared to live solely for the pursuit of pleasure. An entertaining companion much pandered to by cloying sycophants, who nonetheless, exhibited a genuine interest in Sanditon and its vision. 

“My dear Lady Worcester, I must thank you for bringing Miss Heywood up from the shires. She is a delight and a refreshing change from the usual crowd,” The Regent was heard to remark, at once making Charlotte the centre of much attention and fawning. 

_“Oh, Miss Heywood, such fine eyes you have, one does not see such fine eyes often upon the ton.” _

Charlotte giggled, “No, I suppose brown eyes are scarce indeed away from the countryfying air.”

_“Oh, Miss Heywood, how unusual and becoming your hair is. What shade shall we call it?” _

Charlotte, smiled as politely as she could manage “My hair is brown, sir. Like my eyes.” 

Susan rolled her eyes and shared a discreet smile with Charlotte as the spectacle before her moved from comedic to absurd. 

By the time the curtains fell at intermission, Charlotte was feeling exhausted. Susan had explained that the theatre, like most of society events, was an opportunity for the beau monde to see and be seen. Who knew being the toast of the ton would be so tiring? She picked up her theatre glasses from the small ledge before her and took the opportunity to view the theatre and its inhabitants.

Frescoes depicting cherubim charmed observers overhead, and ornately adorned balustrades ran the entire circumference of the hall. Gilded theatre boxes, although none so elaborate as the Regents, like row upon row of golden baskets filled with a kaleidoscope of jewelled confections. Ladies in flamboyant gowns with plunging necks and flying plumes advertised the faster set whilst the men, in startling contrast, their formal black and white, in sharp relief - severe in their uniformity. 

Charlotte’s eye was caught by a set of theatre glasses trained upon her from a box opposite, although a tier below. The intensity of the perusal made the hairs on Charlotte’s neck prickle with discomfort. She continued to hold the gaze of the voyeur until said lady lowered her glass.

Charlotte experienced a moment of trepidation as she swiftly sought out the lady’s companions. He was not there. Relief, mixed with disappointment, rolled through her. As if she knew for whom Charlotte’s gaze had searched, Eliza Campion smiled. 

Charlotte’s attention was regained by her companions, and she was never more grateful to be distracted from that malevolent, gloating smile. Susan had clearly noticed Charlotte’s discomfort and had now taken up the mantle of observation. After a while, Susan too wore a smile, but of mischief and triumph. Charlotte thought better of questioning her champion for fear of discovering some diabolical scheme was about to be executed. She would find out soon enough, she supposed.

**Seven**

_Beechwood Court, Surrey_

The early morning mist was starting to clear, and Sidney wished the same could be said of his head. The evening before had been a revelation. Being so dependent on his own counsel; Sidney had been slow to realise that others cared for his wellbeing and wished to help. Babington and Crowe had not judged. They had listened and commiserated with utmost sincerity. Unlike his older brother Tom, Sidney thought, bitterly. However, in the end, one bottle of brandy had become two, and as sobriety and sensibility had been lost long before the last bottle was opened, it was hardly surprising that their morning ride should be a sedate affair. 

“I think I shall never touch another drop!” bemoaned Babington, as their mounts meandered along the woodland track, “My wild days are well and truly consigned to history. From this day forth, I shall become the epitome of staid and sensible, as befitting a married man.” 

Crowe snorted, amused, “My dear fellow, a leopard cannot change his spots. Your raking days may be over, but you will never be staid. I forbid it! In fact, I’ll wager you a bottle of that delectable brandy on the matter, what say you, Parker? Care to raise me a bottle?” 

Sidney chuckled, “Crowe, behave. Even the mention of the stuff turns my stomach. Let us have a day of rest, I beg you.”

Babington and Crowe laughed as they ambled on. 

After a mile or so, Sidney sensed that he was being observed. He looked over to see Babington had his assessing gaze trained upon him. He groaned; he knew precisely the question that was coming. 

“So, what will you do Sidney?” He asked tentatively, “Are you certain that you can go through with marriage when you’re so clearly in love with another?” 

Sidney sighed, what could he say? He would give his last breath to take Charlotte in his arms once more. To tell her that he loved her more than life itself. To swear his life and fidelity to only her from this day forth.

Instead, he said solemnly, “What choice do I have? To reject Eliza now would ensure that Tom is pauperised and Sanditon will fail. To withdraw my offer would cause a scandal and Eliza may sue for breach of contract, never mind her loss of reputation.” Sidney added, “How would Charlotte view me then? A man without honour. A man selfish enough to put his own happiness above that of his family. No, to see that look of disappointment again would likely kill me.” 

Babington lapsed into thought, but was interrupted by Crowe, who stated simply, “Then we get Mrs Campion to cry off; Simple.” Crowe shortened his reins and kicked on his mount, leaving Sidney and Babington momentarily lost for words. 

“He has a point, you know,” Babington said warily. “You, yourself said that her behaviour is irrational. Why would she want what is lost to her? Do you believe she loves you enough to take you at any cost?”

Sidney regarded him silently for a moment before shaking his head, “No. What she feels for me is not love. She sees what she wants and has to have it like a child in a sweet shop. It is control she desires.”

“Then that begs the question, what is it she wants more? What would she require to cry off?” Babington looked enquiringly at Sidney as if prompting a thought, “What ‘toy’ has she yet to acquire?” 

Sidney brought his horse to a halt. Considering Babington’s words, slowly, he said, “A title.”

He looked at his friend and who nodded his understanding. “She passed me over once for a purse of gold, she would do so again to become a member of the nobility. Her ambition knows no bounds.” 

Babington smiled, “Then there is hope yet, my friend.”

Crowe, who had pulled up and awaited his companions, viewed them curiously as they rounded the bend and came into view.

“What in Hades are you two smiling about?” 

“Ah, Crowe. We are in need of your assistance” Babington smirked. 

“I’m afraid to ask where this is going,” sighed Crowe, narrowing his gaze with suspicion. 

“Nothing you can’t handle, I’m sure,” Babington’s smirk became a grin, “We need you to help us find a Lord for Mrs Campion.” He added, “Just please ensure it’s no one we actually like, mind.” 

**Eight**

_Trafalgar House, Sanditon_

Tom Parker was sat behind his desk, lost in thought when Mary returned from her impromptu walk. He looked up as she entered the room and noticed for the first time, the frown that played across her features when she regarded the Sanditon model. A thought to be unpicked later, he decided, as Mary strode across the room with purpose. 

“Tom. I’ve made a decision,” Mary spoke in a clear and determined tone, quite different from her usual conciliatory manner. “The children and I are leaving for London in the morning. We shall stay at the townhouse and prepare for Sidney’s nuptials. Though how I shall ever bring myself to welcome that woman into our family, I will never know.” Mary spoke bitterly, “Charlotte is in London, and I shall be there to support her through this difficult time. You may join us for the wedding and not a moment sooner. A little time apart will allow us to consider what is truly important.” 

Tom sat motionless for a long time after Mary had left the room. Quite unable to understand what had just occurred. Had his wife just left him? He worried that may be the case. Too many times he had betrayed her trust, it seemed. How would he go on without her? The children too. How little time he had devoted to his children of late. Would they miss him? I doubt it, he thought sadly. 

He was interrupted sometime later by the arrival of young Mr Stringer. Just ‘Mr Stringer’ now, he mused miserably, after the loss of his father. What a fine craftsman he had been! Such a shame. 

“Mr Stringer, what brings you here at this time of day? Work on the rebuilding of the terrace is proceeding as desired, I trust?” Tom regarded Mr Stringer wish fresh concern. 

James Stringer was a pleasant man for whom temper took a time to build, yet his anger had reached its limits some time ago. His father’s death had made it more difficult to ignore the shortcomings of men such as Mr Tom Parker. 

“I’ve come out of courtesy, Sir, to inform you of an offer I’ve received,” James Stringer began, “I delayed somewhat, after father’s passing, but I find myself unable to turn down this opportunity.”

He kept his face as neutral as he could as he regarded his employer. How much he blamed Mr Parker for the troubles besetting the Sanditon development. Lack of workers, unreliable wages and shortcuts in safety, wore a man down, and ultimately left a stonemason painting cornices well past working hours to ensure the work got done. No, this job was no longer for him. “An apprenticeship has been held open for me in London. I shall be leaving by weeks end.” 

Mr Tom Parker muttered, “My, all the excitement is in London these days it seems.” He stood and rounded his desk, hand outstretched, “An exciting opportunity, I wish you well.” 

With that, he turned and walked from the room, leaving Mr Stringer to find his own way out.

**Nine**

_A modiste shop, Bond Street, London_

“Here we are, girls. Let me introduce to you my extraordinarily talented modiste, Madame Delphine,” Lady Susan motioned for Charlotte and Alison to move forward. 

“Ah, Bon, My Lady. C’est tres belle. Country maidens, non?” Madame Delphine spoke in a musical lilt that suited her dramatically dark looks. Ebony hair, immaculately coifed, complemented a slightly olive complexion and sparkling, obsidian eyes. She clapped her hands, alerting her two assistants that they were required to measure and pin their new clients. 

“So, colours should be pastels and elegantly cut to enhance the youth and the lady’s figures without giving too much away, non?” Madame continued, “Too much of your charms and ze men will be swarming like ze insects. Bleu and la péche and warm creams, I think.” 

“We shall need full wardrobes for each of the Misses Heywood, several day gowns and an evening gown each as soon as possible,” Lady Susan announced, “Invitations are already arriving.” 

Charlotte was overwhelmed by Susan’s generosity and attempted to reduce the order to a more modest amount, but Susan would not hear of it.

“You are my guests, and you shall be socialising with the very best of the ton. You must look the part and at all times be more finely dressed than certain other ladies of our acquaintance.” Susan discreetly nodded to the door, just as a tinkling sound alerted staff of a new customer. 

Charlotte held her breath as Mrs Campion entered the establishment. Her eye caught Charlotte’s, and for a moment, she could see undisguised dislike. Charlotte promptly looked away before being hailed in a singsong, and quite obviously false, greeting. 

“My goodness. Miss Heywood, what brings you to town? A village girl like you must be quite at sea in such a metropolis,” Mrs Campion smiled sweetly, “Don’t tell me – have you taken a position perhaps? Governess, companion? Oh, indeed, I can just imagine a girl of your talents devoting her life to the care of others.” 

Charlotte was saved from answering by the intervention of Lady Susan, who had gone unnoticed by Mrs Eliza Campion.

“Charlotte, dearest, what colour shall you chose for next week’s dinner at Carlton House?” Susan embraced the cloying tone used by Eliza. “Oh, pardon me. Mrs Campion. How nice to see you again? You remember Miss Charlotte Heywood, of course? Miss Heywood and her sister are to be my guests in town for the coming season. I suspect they will take the ton by storm, having already won over the Prince Regent himself.” 

Eliza, colour rising in her otherwise pale face, was clearly wrong-footed. Smiling benignly, she gave her leave of them without so much as a farewell. 

Charlotte, who had remained outwardly composed, found herself unspeakably unsettled. Would she ever become accustomed to the ways and words of the ton? 

** Ten **

_Beechwood Court, Surrey_

On the afternoon of their second day at Beechwood, a commotion in the entrance hall alerted the men of the arrival of Lady Esther Babington from her brief visit to her aunt at Sanditon House. 

Babington bounded from the Library with undignified haste, much to the disgust of Crowe.

“It’s a sad day indeed when one is as keen to welcome one’s wife as a faithful hound.”

Sidney laughed at the observation but admitted to a small amount of jealously at the thought of being so welcomed by a loved one. 

Lady Esther Babington swept into the room looking slightly flushed, Babington closely on her heels.

“Mr Parker, Mr Crowe, a pleasure to see you again.”

After shared greetings and general niceties, Esther brought the conversation around to news of Sanditon. She spoke of her aunt and confirmed that indeed, Lady Denham, was as indomitable as ever.

She’d had the opportunity, only this morning to take tea with Mrs Mary Parker and could relay her intentions to remove to London for the next few weeks to assist in preparations for Sidney’s nuptials. Sidney himself was surprised by this news and wondered at Mary’s reasoning.

Esther went on to mention a letter Mrs Parker had recently received from Miss Heywood, who was also in London. It would seem that Lady Worcester had taken an interest in Charlotte and her sister and planned to sponsor them for the little season.

Sidney stilled at the news. Charlotte was in London? It seemed impossible. Lady Susan was of a higher social set than he, being in trade and devoid of title, but their paths would inevitably cross. Anticipation flooded him at the thought of seeing, and god permit, talking to her once more. However, his current situation was still hugely complicated, not to mention the fact that he was still engaged to Eliza, who was also in London. God, what a mess. 

Esther regarded Sidney shrewdly and was not unaware of his reaction to the mere mention of Miss Heywood. It was as she suspected, Sidney was still in love with her. Esther was not ignorant of the rocky road a person must travel in their search for love; her own experiences had taught her that, but they too had taught her that, even in the most desperate of circumstances, there can still be hope. 

Sidney was due to leave Beechwood the following morning, and for the first time in weeks, he was filled with anticipation at the prospect of returning to London. He still felt some degree of guilt for the way that he was planning to deceive Eliza. Despite her attempt to blackmail him into this marriage, she had so far held up her side of the bargain. She likely suspected his attachment to Charlotte, but did she realise he was head over heels in love with her? Would it make a difference? He suspected not. No, he must do all that he can to raise funds to repay Eliza and to secure the future of Sanditon, whilst somehow convincing her that they should not and could never marry. 

“Babington?” 

“Yes, my sweet?” 

“What is going on with Sidney? He clearly has no wish to marry Mrs Campion, and one does not have to look far for the real recipient of his affection,” Esther prodded her husband carefully. Theirs was a new kind of love and each day brought a new level of intimacy and openness. 

“Well, you see m’dear, Mrs Campion and Sidney have some history. To be blunt, she threw him over for someone far richer. Sidney was devastated. When the Sanditon development burned to the ground, Sidney asked Eliza to invest. Eliza, knowing Sidney’s affections had shifted to Miss Heywood, saw an opportunity to tie herself to Sidney in matrimony in an effort to rekindle their past, I suspect,” Babington explained.

“However, what she has done is tantamount to blackmail. Sidney has now realised that he’s made a deal with the devil, and has sought our help in finding a solution to his impossible situation. Sidney believes that should a better offer come along, perhaps a titled gentleman for whom she can control the purse strings, she may be persuaded to release him. We’ve put Crowe on the case of identifying a suitable Lord.” 

Esther studied her husband, thoughtfully, “I may know of someone.” 

**Eleven**

_Somerset House, Grosvenor Square, London_

A few days had passed from the uncomfortable encounter at the modiste shop. Charlotte refused to allow the disagreeable Mrs Campion to ruin her resolve. She was here in this strange, bewildering place, to find a way to restore fortunes to Sanditon and the Parker brothers and nothing would sway her from her cause. 

The theatre had provided her with an opportunity to extol the virtues of the resort to the Regent and his companions. She had described the beauty of the locale, the visionary architecture and the inspiration behind the resort. She had shocked them with a recounting of the devastating fire and assured them of the absolute commitment to rebuild and restore Sanditon to its former splendour, if not greater. For the moment, she had done all she could. She would begin again this evening when they attended their first ball of the season. 

Alison, as she was want to do, interrupted Charlotte’s contemplations by entering the room in a flourish.

“Lady Susan, Charlotte, the day is fine, and for once, the sun is shining. Would it not be a lovely day for a stroll through the park?” 

Susan smiled at Alison’s exuberance, “My, Alison. How becoming you look today. Let us finish our tea, and then, if you wish, we may take a short turn around the park.” Turning to Charlotte, Susan asked, “What say you, Charlotte? Does the world not deserve to see Alison in her ton couture?” 

“It would indeed be a shame to deprive society, and a walk would be most welcome.” Charlotte laughed as Alison bounced on her toes in excitement.

“Come, Charlotte, make haste! We must ready our bonnets and pelisses.” 

Amidst much excitement, the ladies made their way to the most well-known of the London open spaces, Hyde Park, to strut amongst the most fashionable of London’s inhabitants along the famous Rotten Row. The weather was fine, and the park was still a beautiful expanse of late summer blooms. Carriages and riders ambled the pathways without apparent haste, and many opportunities were taken to converse and share pleasantries. For the first time since arriving in London, Charlotte felt she could breathe. The city was no place for a girl so well acquainted with the countryside. 

As they meandered along the path, stopping numerous times for Lady Susan to greet acquaintances, Charlotte spotted a rider in the distance. The horse was well boned and moved with an elegant gait. Ebony black with sleek lines and dignified head carriage, it was an impressive sight, not unlike the rider he carried.

The rider, of course, looked familiar. Charlotte had forgotten the number of times in recent weeks that she had caught sight of a tall, dark gentleman to then blink and realise it was not Sidney at all but her foolish imagination. The rider closed the distance and Charlotte gave him one final reassessing glance. Her heart stopped. As the rider drew ever closer, Charlotte’s gaze was met and held. 

Twelve

_Rotten Row, Hyde Park_

Sidney halted alongside the trio of ladies who regarded him with mingled shock, curiosity and delight. A young lady, similar in appearance to Charlotte, gaped and cast an inquiring glance at her companions, who appeared immobilised by surprise.

Lady Susan was the first to break the awkward moment.

“Mr Parker, well met,” she motioned to Charlotte and Alison. “Of course you are acquainted with Miss Heywood, but let me make known to you Miss Alison Heywood, Charlotte’s sister.”

Sidney, pulling his eyes from Charlotte’s, remembered his manners and offered the ladies the appropriate greeting, bowing from the saddle as a mark of respect. 

Lady Susan continued, “Charlotte and Alison are staying with me for the season. Perhaps you could join us for a stroll?” She suggested, smiling benignly, “they would much appreciate the company of such a handsome and friendly face.” 

Charlotte, jolted from her shock by Susan’s invitation, exclaimed, “Oh, I’m sure Mr Parker has much more pressing engagements to attend to.”

She risked a glance in Sidney’s direction to find his eyes still studying her. Inwardly, she winced. The pain was still as sharp as it had been on that fateful day on the cliff tops of Sanditon. 

Sidney regarded Charlotte for a moment, before inclining his head. He swiftly dismounted his horse and gathered the reins, preparing to walk in hand.

“I have no other claim on my time. It would give me much pleasure to take a stroll with such amiable companions.”

He offered his free arm to Charlotte, who hesitated a fraction before placing her fingers tentatively on his sleeve.

Lady Susan smiled broadly, linked her arm through a curious Alison’s, and walked on ahead. 

After an interminable interval, broken only by the soft footfalls of the horse, Sidney spoke.

“You are looking well, Miss Heywood. I trust you have had a pleasant time since arriving in London?”

His voice was low and intimate, and Charlotte felt like she had been caressed. Such a silly reaction, Charlotte, she scolded. 

“Thank you, Mr Parker. Our time, since arriving, has been busy. Lady Susan has been so kind to sponsor us. She seems to have very definite plans for how our season shall progress,” Charlotte responded, politely. She was pleased; her voice hardly shook at all. Progress indeed. 

“Oh, is that so? And how does Lady Susan envisage your season?” Sidney asked, a slight edge to his previously smooth tone. “Is she to tutor you in the ways of the ton? Fire you off onto the Marriage Mart? I should hate to see you disillusioned by the hypocrisy and falseness that abounds amongst the beau monde, Charlotte.”

Realising his slip, he corrected ruefully, “I mean, Miss Heywood.” Quietly, he added, “I have long since forfeited my right to address you so intimately, I apologise.” 

Charlotte inclined her head, in silent acceptance of his apology. Dare she tell him that she would always be his Charlotte? No, indeed that would be the height of stupidity even for her. 

Instead, she chose to answer his enquiry, “Indeed, Lady Susan has been most kind and has ensured that Alison and I have the appropriate introductions to make our Season a success.” 

Sidney narrowed his eyes at her response, ambiguous as it was. Enough! He told himself. For the moment, at least, his behaviour must not give anything away.

After a few more moments passed, he asked, “Have you had news from Willingden, Miss Heywood? Your family, they are well?” He inwardly groaned; polite conversation was not his forte. 

“Very well, I thank you,” Charlotte answered, relieved they were once more conversing of less personal topics, “And what of Tom and Mary? Are they much occupied with the building works?” 

“I haven’t spoken to my brother in some time,” Sidney frowned, indeed he hadn’t yet forgiven Tom for forcing his hand. “I believe, from reports, things are progressing, once more, at pace. I also have reason to believe Mary will soon be amongst us in town. I’m sure she would be thrilled to see you.” Much like I, he thought wistfully. Unsure at the moment whether that sentiment was shared by Charlotte. 

“Oh, that is good news!” Exclaimed Charlotte, “I have missed her and the children terribly.”

Sidney could see she was in earnest. One of her most admirable characteristics was her capacity to bring joy and find it in others. How he missed that. Missed everything about her. Guilt spiralled through him at the thought. Until he was free, he couldn’t afford to think such thoughts. 

Charlotte regarded Sidney. He was clearly showing kindness to her today. He had not mentioned his upcoming nuptials, and for that she was glad, but if they were to continue to see each other amongst society, clearly the subject could not be ignored.

So, Charlotte told herself to be brave and asked, “How is Mrs Campion? Your wedding is but a fortnight away, is it not?” Charlotte’s voice cracked slightly. She pretended to cough, hoping Sidney would not notice her lack of composure. 

“Ah,” Sidney began discomforted by Charlotte’s enquiry, “I … er … haven’t had a chance to call upon Mrs Campion yet. I have just this day returned from Lord Babington’s estate. I assume she is well.” 

At that moment, a call came from a nearby carriage.

“Sidney!”

Sidney looked across and saw Eliza. He raised his hand grudgingly and acknowledged her greeting.

“As if we had conjured her from thin air,” Sidney muttered quietly.

Charlotte frowned, “Mr Parker, thank you for your company. I shall keep you no longer, as I see you have more immediate calls upon your time.” 

Sidney reluctantly nodded, “Good day Miss Heywood.”

He began to lead his horse away but stopped after a short distance, “It was lovely to see you again. I hope we shall have an opportunity to speak further. Until then, Charlotte.”

He bowed, and she curtsied in farewell, belatedly realising he had once again called her Charlotte. 

As Sidney strode across the park to Eliza’s carriage, he allowed himself one furtive look behind him. Charlotte stood unmoving for a long moment as if lost in thought, before hurrying on to join her companions. 

“Ah, Sidney. I hadn’t realised you were back in town,” Eliza spoke as he reached her, “was that Miss Heywood I saw you speaking with? I was quite surprised to see her here in London, being such a country mouse as she is. Alas, Lady Worcester has an idea to introduce her to society. Quite amusing really, don’t you agree Sidney?”

“Mrs Campion … Eliza,” Sidney inclined his head in greeting, “and, yes, it was Miss Heywood, but pray tell, why should she being here cause your amusement? Her family is as respectable as yours or mine, and she is a particular friend of Lady Worcester.” Sidney spoke dismissively, “Anyway, I had planned to call on you later, once I have had the opportunity to remove the dust from my travels. I bid you, good day, madam.” 

Sidney gathered his reins and remounted his horse. Tipping his hat in farewell, he left Eliza scowling in his wake.

**Thirteen**

_Parker Residence, Bedford Place, Cheapside, London_

Sidney arrived back at his townhouse to find a stack of correspondence awaiting him. More bills for the restoration of the terrace at Sanditon. He hoped that his funds would stretch sufficiently so that he would no longer have a need to ask Eliza for further monies. He intended to find a solution and repay her every penny.

He put the bills aside and opened the remaining mail. A few fundraisers, a letter from an acquaintance soliciting advice on an investment, and a rushed note from Tom advising him of the resignation of Mr James Stringer. Mr Stringer it seems was to take up an apprenticeship in London. Tom had added a postscript that warned of Mary’s imminent arrival. She was to bring the children too. Ah well, the company would be appreciated.

Sidney glanced at the last piece of correspondence and noted it was an invitation to a ball hosted by Lady Northam. Unexpected, Sidney thought, to receive such an invitation. The Marquess of Northam was a member of the ton elite, the Marchioness, a patroness. He had met her husband a time or two, but never the Lady herself. He vaguely recalled that Lady Northam was somehow connected to Lady Worcester. Odd that. 

Sometime later, a message arrived from Babington. It would appear that both he and Lady Babington had followed him and Crowe back to town. He was gratified to read that they too would be in attendance at tonight’s ball. The only downside being his obligation to escort Eliza. When he had called on her a short while ago, she had been waspish towards him. He was not behaving as she expected of him, she said, considering her willingness to save his family from penury. Her barbed comments culminated in her demand that she be accompanied to Lady Northam’s soirée. He had had to bite his tongue to stop himself from betraying his true feelings on that matter, as he wasn’t yet in a position to thwart her.

**Fourteen**

_Northam House, Mayfair, London_

Sidney and Eliza arrived at the Ball and were greeted in the receiving line by their host and hostess. Lord Northam, a jovial character, fond of hounds and port, greeted him with a warm handshake and a cheerful hello.

Lady Northam regarded him astutely and wished him a productive evening. Sidney, somewhat bemused by her unusual greeting, shrugged and moved forward to be announced. Eliza, meanwhile, was clearly unamused by her less than cordial introduction to their hostess. Sidney wondered at their notoriety, and an inkling of suspicion began to take root. 

They made their way down several ornately fashioned stairs to the large, well-appointed ballroom. He was hailed almost immediately by Babington and excused himself from Eliza, to join his friend. Crowe ambled up just as he arrived and the three of them made their way to the card room. 

Meanwhile, Charlotte and Alison arrived at the ball accompanied by Lady Susan and one of her consorts, Lord Foster. Their carriage pulled up in front of Northam House, and Charlotte gazed at the imposing façade. The upper ten thousand certainly knew how to live, she thought. 

Taking Lord Foster’s arm, Lady Susan led the way to the receiving line where she greeted their hosts most intimately.

“Louisa, my darling. This looks like a veritable crush!” 

Lady Northam chuckled and said sotto voce, “Well, you would have me add a legion of names to my guest list at the very last moment, Susan!” she smiled, amused, “You shall not notice the crush, for your machinations shall keep you busy, I’m sure.” 

“I am indeed indebted to you, cousin. You know how I love to machinate,” Susan laughed before introducing Charlotte and Alison. 

Lady Northam raised eyebrows, looked at Susan and chuckled.

“Ah, you shall cause a riot in my ballroom before this night is over.”

Charlotte, still perplexed by her hostess’s odd remark that she failed to immediately notice the piercing green eyes following her every step into the ballroom. 

“Miss Heywood?” 

Charlotte stopped and turned to see a vision in emerald green with flaming red hair moving towards her and smiled widely.

“Lady Babington! How lovely to see you. I had no idea you would be in London.” 

Lady Esther Babington smiled, “Until this morning, I had no idea we would be here either. Babington and I came to lend some support to a friend and to ensure a viper has her fangs removed.” 

“I see,” she replied, although, she really didn’t, “How kind of you to lend your support.”

Charlotte was beginning to think she was missing some vital piece of a puzzle, as every conversation she held this evening was nothing less than confounding. 

“And Lady Denham?” Charlotte inquired, “Have you seen much of your aunt since leaving Sanditon? Is she well?” 

Lady Babington rolled her eyes, “My aunt is in shockingly bad humour, meaning she is completely restored to her former self. I returned only a day or so ago from a short visit.” 

Charlotte smiled, “Lady Denham certainly likes to shock. Although she was, on occasion, kind to me.” 

“The old dragon does have a soft centre; it just takes some considerable effort to uncover it!” Lady Babington laughed. 

“You seem very happy, My Lady, marriage agrees with you?” Charlotte asked for she did seem to be much changed.

The Esther Denham, as she was then, that Charlotte had known in Sanditon had been closed and disdainful. Of course, Charlotte now realised that Esther’s past behaviour was a consequence of her relationship with her estranged stepbrother. Still, it was lovely to see her genuinely lightened by recent events. 

“Please, call me Esther,” She replied, “there are few amongst this society that I would claim even a modicum of association, Miss Heywood.” 

“Esther then, and please, it’s Charlotte,” Charlotte smiled in response. 

“And yes, much to my eternal surprise Charlotte, I am finding life as a married lady infinitely more agreeable than I had ever expected,” Esther smiled again, “Babington is a kind and generous husband. There is a lot that can be said for a man of honour.”

She scrutinised Charlotte for a moment, “But I suspect you know that, don’t you? For myself, men and honour were at such odds with one another that I had long since dismissed the notion as a work of fiction.” 

Charlotte replied thoughtfully, “Yet, I sometimes wonder if there is such a great distinction between honour and pride.” 

Esther was about to speak when something over Charlotte’s shoulder caught her eye.

Her attention back on Charlotte, she spoke quietly, “Honour cannot be taught, Charlotte, but pride cometh before a fall thus giving us hope of eventual redemption.”

Esther smiled brightly, “Ah, Babington. Charlotte and I are becoming reacquainted.” 

Charlotte turned to greet Lord Babington, but the words were lost at the sight of Sidney who stood alongside. Belatedly, she greeted both gentlemen,

“Lord Babington, how nice to see you,” She turned to his companion; “Mr Parker.” Charlotte inclined her head in polite acknowledgement. 

“Twice in one day, Miss Heywood. What a pleasant surprise,” Sidney smiled and held her gaze for a moment before greeting Lady Babington. 

“The first set is about to be called. Will you honour your husband by dancing with him?” Babington asked Esther.

Esther smiled and took the hand offered her, “I would be delighted. Charlotte, you too must find a partner … this is a ball after all.” She looked expectantly at Sidney as she left. 

“Miss Heywood? Can I tempt you?” Sidney spoke softly. 

**Fifteen**

“Sidney, there you are!” A sing-song voice exclaimed. He closed his eyes – a pained expression transforming his features. 

“Silly man, have you forgotten you are to stand up with you betrothed for the first dance?” Eliza smiled tightly as she joined them. “I’m sure Miss Heywood understands that a man of your position has long-standing obligations.”

She turned to Charlotte and said dismissively, “Ah, there’s Mr Crowe, I’m sure he will take pity on you – he seems almost sober this evening. Come along, Sidney.” 

Sidney gave Charlotte an apologetic look, “Another time perhaps, Miss Heywood.” 

Charlotte watched them cross the floor then sighed and looked away. She spotted Alison along the line partnering a young gentleman, who seemed to Charlotte to be barely old enough to be out and about in Society. Across the ballroom, Susan was holding court amidst a group of admirers. She sighed again, at least they looked to be having fun. 

“Well, Miss Heywood? Shall we show them how it’s done?” Mr Crowe held out his hand and waited, a look off fashionable ennui firmly in place and only a very slight sway to his bearing. 

“I would be delighted, Mr Crowe,” she replied. Anything was preferable to standing here alone like a veritable wallflower, she mused. 

The music was beginning just as they joined the set. A cotillion. A stately pace and an elegant formation. Mr Crowe was a dry-witted and surprisingly amusing companion. For someone so obviously half-foxed, he danced splendidly. It was only as the set progressed that Charlotte realised where Mr Crowe had placed them.

As the pairs moved to become quartets, Charlotte found herself, once again facing Sidney. As they joined hands to form a circle, Charlotte was all too aware of the shock that their touching induced. Flustered, she stumbled slightly, only to find a strong hand holding her steady. Their eyes met and held in a charged moment before the dance moved them apart once more. 

“Like a fox in the hen house,” chuckled Crowe. “I am afraid, my dear Miss Heywood, you have caused ruffled feathers.” 

Charlotte’s cheeks flamed as she realised Mr Crowe had noted her reaction to Sidney, and it was becoming increasingly apparent that Mrs Campion had noticed too.

“I’m sure I don’t know of what you speak, Mr Crowe,” Charlotte mumbled, raising her chin in feigned ignorance. Mrs Campion, her green eyes flashing, continued to regard her with undisguised hostility. 

“My advice, for what little it is worth, is to ensure you are always two steps ahead in any game. For this is a game, my dear, and your opponent does not play fairly,” Crowe warned.

Charlotte puzzled over that remark for the remainder of their dance, steadfastly refusing to look in Sidney or Mrs Campion’s direction. 

Once the set had concluded, Mr Crowe escorted Charlotte to the refreshment table where she accepted a glass of lemonade.

“You must not lose heart, Miss Heywood. All is not without hope,” On that cryptic note, he returned Charlotte to Lady Susan’s side.

**Sixteen**

The evening progressed in a blur. Once firmly back under Lady Susan’s wing, Charlotte was never short of dance partners. Determined to forget about her earlier encounter with Sidney, she focused again on her primary goal; to continue to extol the virtues and benefits of Sanditon. Many of her partners were surprised by her conversation and seemed less than enthused. Unwilling to be thwarted, she made one last attempt. 

Lord Foster was an amiable fellow, perhaps in his early thirties, of middling height with auburn hair and blue eyes, who showed Charlotte a great kindness by allowing her to discuss the Sanditon venture at length. He offered to forgo their dance so that they could converse more easily.

“Shall we take a breath of fresh air, Miss Heywood? A turn around the terrace would also allow us more privacy to talk,” he smiled encouragingly. 

Charlotte bit her lip, wondering if such an act would be improper. Ton rules were still very confusing but, she supposed, Lord Foster was a friend of Lady Susan’s and would not wish to invite that woman’s wrath by flaunting propriety.

“Very well, thank you, My Lord, some fresh air would be most welcome.” 

Making their way through the throng of people, they skirted the dance floor and arrived at the french windows that opened onto a torch-lit terrace. Charlotte stepped outside to find the space deserted. 

Noting her look of concern, Lord Foster ushered her forward with an assurance that they would remain in sight of the doors at all times. Charlotte nodded and moved to the balustrade, peering out into the dimly lit grounds.

“I am still finding it all rather confounding, I’m afraid. London is a million miles away from life at Willingden,” She looked up at the smog-filled night sky, “I shall never be used to the absence of stars.” 

Lord Foster inched closer until his shoe brushed the skirts of Charlotte’s dress. She tried to put some distance between them, but he stepped closer once.

Reaching for her, he spoke huskily, “Where are you running too, Miss Heywood? We have privacy and an opportunity to become better acquainted.” He tugged on her gloved hand until her body was flush to his side.

Momentarily frozen by his unexpected advance, Charlotte was slow to react. He stooped to caress her neck, then panicked, Charlotte exclaimed, “Stop! What are you doing? Unhand me, My Lord.”

When he failed to release her, Charlotte kicked him in his shin as hard as she could manage before pulling away with all her might, staggering away from him until she hit something solid. She spun around and was met with a wall of black superfine. Trembling, Charlotte was somehow instinctively aware of who blocked her path. Raising her eyes, she saw him; Sidney, glaring daggers at the discomposed lord.

He gently moved Charlotte to one side and commanded, “STAY.” Bristling at his tone, Charlotte nevertheless complied. 

He moved then, all strength and anger, towards Lord Foster, grasping his perfectly tied cravat, lifting him to the very tips of his dancing pumps.

“You will never speak to Miss Heywood again. You will never speak of this incident again, or so help me god, I will hunt you down and call you out,” Sidney spoke menacingly enough that Lord Foster nodded his compliance before fleeing the terrace. 

They spoke at the same time. 

“Thank you, Mr Parker,” Charlotte began. 

“What in hades do you think you were doing?” Furious, Sidney turned to her and prowled closer. “I believed you to process more sense than to find yourself alone with a man you barely know in such a secluded place.”

Sidney was clearly struggling with his temper, but also something else, she noted, fear. Charlotte reached out and gently touched his arm.

“I am well, Mr Parker, I was taken off guard, and I shall not be so stupid again.” 

His expression softened, “Charlotte, I could not bear it if something were to happen to you.” He took her hand in his and kissed her gloved palm. 

Charlotte inhaled sharply at the intimacy of the gesture. She must try to be sensible. She had just narrowly escaped ruination at the hands of a cad. She could not risk being caught here in the semidarkness with an engaged gentleman!

Charlotte withdrew her hand and said shakily, “I must return to the ballroom before I am missed.” 

“No. Charlotte wait. Let me have a few minutes more,” Sidney reached for her again and gently tugged her towards him until her body was flush with his own. Before she realised his intent, his mouth descended on hers, and she lost all sense of time and place. Like a starved man, he kissed her until at last he gentled, slowly pulling back. Resting his forehead against hers, he said in a low, shaky voice, “Forgive me, Charlotte. What a boar I am.” 

Charlotte, still dazed by the intensity of Sidney’s kiss, smiled. She recalled another evening, another apology. 

“Listen, the musicians have started a new set,” Sidney added hopefully, “Dance with me?” 

Charlotte regarded him for a moment, “We cannot enter the ballroom together, Mr Parker, it would cause a scandal.” 

“Sidney,” He frowned, “I would like to hear you say my given name, even if it must only be in private. And we shall dance far away from prying eyes.” 

Charlotte slowly nodded, “Alright,” she whispered, “Sidney.”

Sidney took her hand in his and led her to a small set of steps leading down to the gardens below. Twinkling lights shone in uniformed lines marking the gravelled walkway. They stepped off the path and on to an expanse of lawn. And there, far away from the crowded ballroom, Sidney drew her into his arms, and they danced. 

Green eyes flashed with anger at the scene playing out in the shadows of Lady Northam’s gardens. Eliza had tried to keep Sidney in sight all evening but failed to notice him slipping away until it was too late to prevent it. Lord Babington had asked her to dance and, well, she could hardly refuse, could she. It was during that dance that she had noticed Miss Heywood and a gentleman leaving the ballroom via the french windows, followed a short time later by Sidney. 

Miss Heywood’s companion had returned, but Sidney did not. It seems she had underestimated her opponent. As she watched Sidney twirling Miss Heywood around the lawn, holding her scandalously close, Eliza realised for the first time that something must be done to remove that girl from both London and Sidney’s affections. 

**Seventeen**

_Beechwood House, London residence of Lord and Lady Babington_

The ball had ended a short while ago, and as was customary, Sidney and Crowe had stopped off at Babington’s townhouse for a nightcap. Sidney’s mind was full of Charlotte. How he wished things were resolved and it was she who was with him now. They had returned to the ballroom minutes apart to find their absence had seemingly gone unnoticed. Other than a curious look from Lady Susan, they seemed to have gotten away with their private interlude.

He hadn’t spoken to Eliza for the rest of the evening and instead took himself off to the card room until it was almost time to leave. He bid her farewell at the end of the evening, and if her manner held more frost than usual, he chose not to acknowledge the fact. 

“Interesting evening, don’t you think?” Remarked Babington as he settled himself next to the fireplace, brandy in hand. 

“Indeed. Quite unexpected,” replied Sidney, readying himself for the inevitable interrogation. 

“So, are you going to tell us where you disappeared to after supper? You were seen heading out on to the terrace and did not return for almost half an hour,” Babington probed. 

“Really? So long? I merely stepped out for some air,” Sidney replied cautiously. 

“Curious indeed. Miss Heywood was also absent for much of that time too,” Crowe sat down and shared an amused look with Babington. 

“Ah, yes. Right,” Sidney acknowledged awkwardly, “Well … I … err … happened to be there at the right time to see off a pest who was causing her some distress then we shared a few words, is all,” Sidney focused intently on the amber liquid in his glass. 

Crowe smirked, “That’s not how Foster tells it! He arrived in the card room rather flustered and advised me to keep a leash on my friend.” 

“He should consider himself fortunate that I allowed him to walk away,” Sidney scowled, downing his brandy in one angry gulp. 

“We were not the only people to notice your absence, Sidney,” Babington warned, all trace of amusement gone. “Mrs Campion and I were dancing when we both saw you slip out. Once the dance had ended, she followed.” 

“Hells teeth! Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Sidney jumped to his feet in alarm. “She could ruin Charlotte if she saw us alone!” He frantically paced as he recalled precisely what Eliza may have seen. 

“Don’t be hasty, Parker. Eliza would hardly embarrass herself so close to her own wedding,” Crowe reasoned, “Imagine the woman is highly unlikely to flaunt the disloyalty of her husband to be.” 

“That’s quite a risk, don’t you think?” Sidney rubbed his temples, a headache threatened, “Eliza does not yet know of my plans to walk away from the union. Unless it is she who calls it off, she will be out for blood.” 

Babington nodded. “We tread carefully, and Sidney, you must show more care in your interactions with Miss Heywood. It is obvious to anyone with eyes that you are in love with her. I’m sure the very last thing you desire is to ruin her good name.” 

Crowe sipped his drink before speaking, “I spoke to a few of my less savoury acquaintances this evening. Those who partake in the pleasures of Beecroft’s establishments.” He looked up and caught Babington’s eye, “Sir Edward has been spotted. He is down on his luck and accumulating quite a debt.” 

Babington was silent for a moment, “I hate the thought of that reprobate coming once more amongst us. Esther assures me that she will never let him distress her again. It was her idea, after all.” He frowned and then met his friends enquiring gaze, “I don’t like it one bit, but I agree, he is our best hope. If he has debts, he may well be open to an arrangement.” 

Sidney nodded slowly in agreement, “So, where do we find him?”

** Eighteen **

_Somerset House, Grosvenor Square, London_

Charlotte entered the breakfast room to find it already occupied. Both Lady Susan and Alison were already seated and smiled in welcome. 

“Here, she is!” Alison giggled, “My sister the slugabed. I have never known you sleep so late.” 

Charlotte laughed, “Good morning. I am not accustomed to these ton hours, is all.” 

“Good morning, or afternoon as it very nearly is,” Susan grinned. “One learns to adjust after a while. Did you have pleasant dreams, Charlotte, dear?” she teased. 

Charlotte’s thoughts wandered to her restless night, plagued with dreams of Sidney, and blushed.

Susan laughed, “Say no more. Come. Sit and break your fast.” 

“So, Charlotte, my dear, how was your campaign to stir up interest in Sanditon?” Susan asked, changing the subject. 

Relieved, Charlotte began to explain that disappointingly, her plans had fallen on deaf ears. 

“That is often the way in society, regrettably. Men do not enjoy being spoken to on such things and hold no real opinions or influence anyway, despite their titles and seats in the Lords. The matrons and society hostesses are the real decision-makers,” Susan remarked sagely. 

“That’s it! No wonder London closed its doors to the potential of a Sanditon investment. We have neglected to win the support of its matrons!” Charlotte exclaimed hopefully. 

Susan considered for a moment, “Why Charlotte, how astute you are to have made the connection. We shall put our heads together, and between us, we shall form a plan to charm the beau monde!” 

After some debate, it was decided that the best way to gain support from the influential matrons was to engage in the rounds of at-homes and luncheons, to extol the virtues of a restorative health resort, fine views and sea bathing. Lady Susan had sufficient influence that entrée to these events was a foregone conclusion. However, she admitted it would cause quite a stir as she had forsaken these types of entertainments years ago. The introduction of the sisters to the season allowed the perfect excuse for re-entering the fray. 

Charlotte was so caught up in their battle plan that, for a short time at least, she was able to put thoughts of Sidney behind her.

**Nineteen**

_Parker Residence, Bedford Place, Cheapside_

A commotion in the entrance hall alerted Sidney of visitors. He made his way as quickly as possible to find calamity reigned in what was usually an orderly space. Bags and trunks were strewn in various piles, hat boxes teetering on top. Small humans raced in circles around and around whilst excited chatter filled the room. 

“Sidney! We’re home! And look who has come to stay!” Arthur greeted cheerfully. 

“Children stop!” Mary scolded, before turning and greeting Sidney with a kiss, “Sidney, I’m so sorry to have descended upon you like this. I decided a few weeks in town were greatly needed and what with your wedding occurring in a little over two weeks, I thought you may appreciate some support.” 

“Mary, welcome. This is your home as much as mine, and you don’t need to explain,” Sidney smiled reassuringly. “Now, where are my nieces and nephew? I will get a maid to show the children up to the nursery to get settled.”

He bent to kiss each of the children before moving to greet Arthur and Diana. 

“So, you travelled up together? I’m glad of it. Though, a shame you had to cut your visit to Sanditon short. I trust all is well?” Sidney shook hands with his brother and kissed his sister’s cheek. 

“Oh, it was no bother, brother. Mary wished to travel as soon as possible, and as Miss Lambe is also returning to London, we would have been starved of company,” Arthur replied jovially. “There’s nothing quite like the comforts of one’s own home.” 

Once the new arrivals were settled and removed the dust from their travel clothes, they met again in the parlour for tea. 

“How was the journey?” asked Sidney, casually reclined on the gold brocade sofa. 

“It was tedious, I’m afraid. We would have arrived sooner had one of the horses not lost a shoe,” Mary replied as she poured the tea and graciously distributed them, “And what of you, Sidney? Are you well?” She considered him for a moment before asking tentatively, “Have you seen anything of Charlotte, I believe she is lately to town?” 

“Err … actually, I have seen Miss Heywood. Just yesterday, in fact.” Sidney replied, unable to meet Mary’s eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. 

“And?” Mary prompted. 

“Oh, ah, yes, Miss Heywood is well,” he replied hastily, “She and her sister are spending the season here with Lady Susan Worcester.” 

“Yes, yes, I’m aware. Charlotte wrote and advised me of her plans. No, I mean how where things left between you?” Mary prodded. 

Sidney’s mind went immediately to the kiss they had shared last evening and their stolen dance. He cleared his throat and replied, “Friendly.” 

Mary raised her eyebrows, but left the matter unchallenged, “And Mrs Campion? Your feelings there are unchanged, I take it?” 

Sidney wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. He looked across and noticed Arthur and Diana chatting animatedly by the fire. He stood and walked to the window. Mary joined him there and waited patiently for him to speak. 

“In truth, Mary, my feelings for Eliza have not changed. I _still_ feel nothing for her. I know I should feel something, I thought I would after the past be shared,” Sidney sighed. “It’s somewhat flattering, I suppose, that she wishes to marry me so much she is prepared to use a large part of her fortune to ease our financial burden. However, the association makes me feel mercenary and beholden, and that is no way to begin any marriage. She will grow to hate my indifference, and I shall hate her more for making me give up my own happiness for coin,” he sighed wearily. 

“Thank the Lord, you have realised what an unnecessary sacrifice this is. We will find another way to save Sanditon, and you will find your happiness,” Mary smiled reassuringly. “Have you told her?” 

“Not yet. It is unheard of for a man to break an engagement, particularly so late in the day, without losing both her reputation and his own. I am trying to lay a trail for her to follow that will allow her to jilt me without causing her reputation unnecessary harm,” Sidney looked across and saw the understanding and warmth in Mary’s expression. 

“You are a good man, Sidney Parker. You show more kindness than she deserves. Blackmail, and that is what this arrangement has been, is an unsavoury business indeed,” She shook her head in displeasure, “Just don’t wait too long”. 

**Twenty**

_The Golden Pineapple – Gaming Hell and Bawdy House, Covent Garden_

That evening, Crowe and Sidney made their way through the less salubrious streets around Convent Garden. Their carriage stopped in front of a nondescript building where unadorned stonework framed a black door with gold lettering above. The Golden Pineapple was a gaming hell and brothel on the edge of the respectable district and was owned by the disreputable but wealthy Mr Beecroft. It housed all manner of sin and vice and induced desperate gentlemen to lose their blunt, their honour and their minds in equal measures. From opium eaters to high stakes gaming or perversions of the flesh, Beecroft supplied it all. It was here in this disreputable establishment that Sir Edward Denham had reportedly been seen. 

Sidney knocked loudly upon the doorway and he and Crowe, both known for past misadventures, were admitted into the garish entrance hall. Madam Lucille, the establishment's hostess, greeted them cordially before asking of their pleasure. 

“Madam Lucille, regrettably my friend and I are not here to indulge this evening. We have pressing business with one of your patrons and believe him to be here,” Sidney smiled benignly. One was want to tread lightly in these establishments, or one finds themselves removed from the premises and soundly thrashed. 

“Mr Parker, the purpose of The Golden Pineapple is not to conduct business affairs. Unless your business involves pleasure and coin,” All signs of politeness evaporated at their enquiry, “Lest you wish to sample the delights of the Golden Pineapple, I will have no choice but to ask you to leave,” Madam Lucille bristled. 

“At least, can you tell us if he is here?” Mr Crowe discreetly slipped her some coin, “The man we seek is Sir Edward Denham.” 

Madam Lucille regarded them both shrewdly, before motioning to the salon to their left.

“I cannot guarantee that he will still be playing, but his losses are significant enough that he continues to try to win them back at the tables.,” She turned to leave but stopped, “I shall give you gentlemen a half hour before I must ask you to vacate the premises.”

They nodded their acquiescence before making their way through the door. 

A few minutes of observation allowed them to locate their quarry at the faro table. Sir Edward looked unkempt and far from the dashing nobleman they had been acquainted with in Sanditon. Sidney motioned for Crowe to follow him as they made their way through the throng of gaudily clad ladybirds and their inebriated clientele. The room was a vast collection of green baize covered tables set against a deep crimson and gold décor. Each of the tables was adorned with a subtle pineapple motif inlaid with gold leaf. As they skirted the tables, Sidney noted that the air of general dissipation clinging to the establishment was countered by the sombre presence of the hell’s attendants who stood ready to settle disputes and remove the charlatans and sharps. 

A ruckus broke out at the faro table as they approached, and they witnessed a disagreement over the outcome of the last hand. Sidney was none-too surprised to realise Sir Edward was foxed and claiming his opponents had cheated. At risk of being removed from the game, they had found him just in time, he thought. Before long, Edward would have drunk himself to an early grave if pistols at dawn did not see him off first. 

“Sir Edward Denham?” Sidney insinuated himself into the throng, “Just the man we have been searching for. Won’t you come and share a drink with us? Your luck appears to have abandoned you for this evening. Better to come back fighting another time, don’t you think?” 

“Parker? Hounds teeth. What’re you doing here?” Sir Edward slurred, “Crowe too? What the devil?” 

“Crowe, we need to get him out of here and sobered up,” Sidney could not hide the disdain he felt for the rogue, “He’s no use to us in this state.” 

Between them, they encouraged and cajoled Edward from the establishment and into their carriage. The journey of all of twenty minutes saw Edward passed out and sprawled across the bench. They arrived at Crowe’s bachelor residence and proceeded to haul the drunken, unconscious Edward up the stairs to his set of rooms. A pitcher of cold water and a pot of strong coffee later, Edward had recovered some of his senses. 

“What in blazes am I doing here?” Asked a sullen Edward, “I should ask you to reimburse me for ruining my evening attire. Was that dunking really necessary? Explain yourselves.” 

Sidney approached him, “We have heard from certain sources that you have sunk into dun territory. We have a proposition for you which may remedy that situation and restore your fortune. For this, we require your absolute attention.” 

Edward regarded the pair suspiciously. “What have you in mind?” 

Sidney explained succinctly, the outline to his current situation with Eliza. How Tom had failed to insure the development and the devil's bargain he, himself, had made to save his family and their reputation. He spoke of his attachment to Charlotte and explained that he and his friends were searching for alternative investors to free him from his dependence on Eliza. 

“So, where do I come in?” Edward asked bemused, “You can hardly expect me to invest. I’ve been disinherited, in case you’ve forgotten, not to mention up to my eyeballs in debts.” 

Crowe stepped forward and offered Edward a cheroot. Lighting it for him, he drawled, “You are a rake, are you not?” Gesturing to Edwards appearance, he grimaced and added dryly, “With an urgent need of a fine tailor.” 

Sidney rolled his eyes at Crowe then regarded Edward once more, “You are in want of a fortune, and Mrs Campion has one. We are suggesting that you could put your dubious talents to good use and entice her into matrimony.” 

Edward roared with laughter, “You’re barking mad! What on earth could I possibly use to tempt a rich widow into marriage?” 

Sidney rolled his eyes and allowed Edward a few moments to compose himself, then he said simply, “Your title.” 

Edward sighed, “What good is my title. My estate lies in ruins, I have been cut off by my Aunt, and I don’t have the blunt to eat, let alone pay off my debts. How the devil is that going to mark me as a catch?” 

“Eliza Campion is obviously wealthy enough to be selective, but we suspect the one thing that an ambitious social climber may require, if not money, is entrée to the crème of society. A title can give her that,” Sidney explained, “At the moment she is regarded as nouveau rich and tainted by trade. Access to the upper echelons has been denied her, and she has remained on its periphery.” 

“So,” Edward began, “You propose that I offer her a marriage of convenience - her money for my title?” Edward smiled slyly, “A marriage made in heaven!” 

“Ha, it won’t be that easy, you fool!” exclaimed Crowe, “The woman has her claws so far in our friend here that they will need to be removed one point at a time. Seduction is the only way. You must charm her man, and you can’t do that looking like a tramp.” 

“In exchange for your assistance, we shall pay off your vowels and arrange for your living expenses to be paid for the duration of our alliance. The wedding must be called off – and by Eliza – within the next two weeks,” Sidney explained. His tone was serious, and he prayed with all his being that the reprobate in front of him was up to the task.

**Twenty-One**

_Somerset House, Grosvenor Square_

Charlotte was exhausted. Over the last couple of days, life had become a series of balls, soirées, and luncheons. They had attended a Venetian breakfast at Lady Carstairs Richmond home only that afternoon. They had begun their campaign to win over the matrons of the ton and their efforts were gaining momentum. Lady Susan was a force to be reckoned with and where she led a flock of sycophants followed. 

The Prince Regent had been in attendance for a short while, as were Lord and Lady Babington. The Prince was obviously quite charmed by the new Viscountess and claimed to appreciate her cutting brand of humour. 

That evening they had a box reserved at Vauxhall Pleasure Gardens, and both Alison and Charlotte were excited to attend the spectacle. She had heard of jugglers and tightrope walkers and fireworks. It sounded thrilling. 

As she was dressing for the evening, a knock sounded on her door. The lady’s maid attending her broke off from her task of lacing up the back of Charlotte’s gown to open the door. The maid returned swiftly with a note. 

Curious, Charlotte opened the missive and grinned. It was from Georgiana, at last. It appeared that she was in town and had only arrived at the Parkers in Cheapside this afternoon. Charlotte quickly penned her a note to say that she would be at Vauxhall this evening and she would arrange a meeting as soon as she was able. Charlotte quickly sealed the reply and sent her maid off to find a footman to deliver it. 

_Parker Residence, Bedford Place, Cheapside_

The house was full to bursting. Sidney couldn’t remember the last time it had held so many people, and now Georgiana had arrived. He’d totally forgotten that he had agreed to her trip to town. Now, she and Arthur were thick as thieves in the drawing room laughing like a pair of naughty children. Diana was sat with them smiling indulgently. Mary was sat in the window seat with little Jenny, and they were making their way through a book of nursery tales. The other children sat on the floor, enjoying a game of spillikins. Thankfully, the gorgon, Mrs Griffiths had not accepted the offer to stay as she was visiting relatives in Bloomsbury. 

A footman knocked and entered the room with a letter. Sidney expectantly awaited its delivery, wondering who would write him so late in the day when instead the letter was handed to Georgiana. Sidney sat up straight, alert. There were only a handful of people that knew of her connection to the Parkers, and specifically, he as her guardian. 

Georgiana opened the missive and squealed in delight, “It’s from Charlotte! She says that she is happy to hear of my arrival and looks forward to seeing me very soon.”

Georgiana read on and then smiled mischievously at Arthur, “Charlotte and her party are to attend Vauxhall this evening. Lady Susan has secured a supper box. Would it not be thrilling if we too visited Vauxhall? We could surprise her. Oh, how much I have missed her!” She sighed dramatically, “But, of course, Sidney is not in favour of Vauxhall and will not allow us to have any fun.” 

“Georgiana, I am hardly the ogre you paint me to be; you know.”

Indeed, thought Sidney, he was only too pleased to be made aware of Charlotte’s plans to visit the pleasure gardens.

“I see no harm in you attending,” he smiled at Georgiana and Arthur, “Provided we make a party of it, and you remain in our company at all times, Georgiana. Agreed?” 

“What fun we shall have, Miss Lambe! They do the most remarkable suppers at Vauxhall, you know. They serve ham as thin as a whisper of silk. ‘Course you need to eat three times as much, but still, delectable,” Arthur enthused. 

Georgiana, however, scrutinised Sidney for a moment. “What are you up to?” She asked suspiciously, “Why are you suddenly being agreeable?” 

Rolling his eyes, Sidney replied, “Still, Georgiana? I have tried to be more accommodating, yet you continue to question my motives?”

Although, silently, he thought, his motives weren’t altogether pure. He hoped he would at least be permitted to speak to Charlotte this evening. Dance with her too, god willing. 

Georgiana considered him for a moment and then dropped the subject. 

**Twenty-Two**

_Later that evening, Vauxhall Pleasure Gardens_

The carriage arrived at the small dock used by the ferryman to transport passengers across the murky Thames to Vauxhall. Charlotte and Alison stared in awe at the twinkling lights that could be seen from across the expanse of water. The glittering spectacle continued to dazzle as they made their way gently across the river. As they disembarked, the full splendour of Vauxhall was upon them. 

“Well, they don’t have anything like this in Willingden,” Charlotte muttered.

Lady Susan laughed, “Have we found a London attraction that has met your approval, at last, Charlotte?” 

“I’m not sure what to think,” She replied, taking in every extravagant sight. From performers displaying their circus tricks to the sounds of fiddlers and drums, it was mesmerising. They approached the central walkway that led towards individual pavilions used by the rich as private supper boxes. Opposite the boxes was an impressive dance floor under the canopy of the night sky. It was decadent and ostentatious, but somehow this did not detract from the charm and magic that was Vauxhall. 

As they settled into their box, a servant arrived with refreshments. The plush chinois furnishings were as elegant as any dining room. Lady Susan explained that this was a theme of many of the buildings and pointed out the rotunda, a domed building known for its opulence, as a favoured attraction. Alison was awestruck as she soaked up every detail, Susan imparted.

Charlotte’s attention was drawn to the other visitors who meandered past the box in all of their finery. There was a curious mixture of aristocrats, the vibrant demi-monde and everyday folks. Charlotte was captivated by the very vivacity of the place. She could see the numerous walkways lit by flickering lamps, interspersed between dense trees and shrubs. There was magic in the air. She could feel it. 

Several of Lady Susan’s acquaintances stopped by to converse and none more prominent than the Prince Regent himself who, along with his entourage, joined them for supper. The conversation was congenial, and the mood was light. 

Meanwhile, just arriving, Sidney and his party strolled along the walkway in equal good humour. Arthur was regaling the ladies with an on dit, and much merriment was had by all. Sidney’s mind was elsewhere, however. Ahead, he spotted the Babington’s chatting to another couple and hailed them. They excused themselves and made their way along the walkway to greet their party. 

“Sidney, well met,” Babington shook his hand and greeted Arthur and the ladies. Sidney and his companions returned the warm greeting and Esther excused herself to converse with Mary. 

“I was pleased to get the invitation to join you this evening,” Babington said in a low voice. “I have some interesting news to share,” He continued in a quiet voice to prevent being overheard, “Esther and I attended an event this afternoon hosted by Lady Carstairs. Charlotte was in attendance.” 

“And?” Sidney encouraged. 

“And, Prinny was there for a spell too. It seems that your beloved is trying to build up interest in a Sanditon investment. His Highness was most enthusiastic,” He risked a look at Sidney, then continued, “Now, don’t you think that a little odd, considering your own slavish actions to save the development? Indeed, she and Lady Worcester are being quite canny about it all by enlisting the Grande Dames and matrons of the ton to the cause.” Babington looked expectantly at his friend who had stopped in his tracks, “Well, Sidney? What say you to that?” 

Sidney was silent for a moment before he grinned, “The blasted girl is on a mission to save me from my own folly.”

He laughed. A warm feeling infused his chest as he thought of the lengths Charlotte had already gone to, to help him. Hope. That’s what this feeling was. Hope and love. Somehow, this situation would be righted, or he would die trying. 

As supper concluded, the party began to disperse in the general direction of the boathouse where the bests views of the firework display could be found. Alison could barely contain her excitement and Charlotte, and she failed to notice they were being drawn along by the crowd. When they did have a chance to catch their breath, they realised they had been separated from their party. Charlotte looked around the crowds of spectators and came across an unexpected but familiar face in the crowd.

“Mr Stringer! How lovely to see you. Have you been in London long?” 

“Miss Heywood, well met. I had hoped our paths might cross,” Mr James Stringer smiled, genuinely pleased to have met a friendly face. “I have been in London but a few days. I began my apprenticeship just this Monday.” 

“That’s wonderful news! Your first step to becoming a successful architect.” Charlotte beamed. “Please, Mr Stringer, let me make known to you, my sister, Alison.”

Charlotte motioned to her sister who blushed prettily at the introduction, “Alison and I have become separated from our party. Perhaps you would be kind enough to keep us company while we locate them?” 

“I would be happy to, Miss Heywood,” Mr Stringer smiled broadly, although his focus was largely upon Alison. Curious, Charlotte thought, with a smile. 

After a few minutes, they successfully found their party, but Mr Stringer and Alison were deep in conversation. Charlotte moved a few steps clear of them and prepared to be dazzled by the display. As the first bang sounded, she jumped. Lights exploded above their heads, and she was mesmerised. A laugh escaped her as she braced her nerves for the next burst. 

“How I love to hear you laugh,” came a silken voice at her ear.

Charlotte gasped and turned to see Sidney standing close beside her. His eyes were trained not on the display above their heads, but on Charlotte. In the dim light, Sidney looked like the embodiment of sin. Dark, penetrating eyes seemed to caress her as they took in every inch of her face, settling finally on her lips. 

“Mr Parker,” Charlotte managed to utter. 

Sidney smiled that half-smile that made her insides turn to jelly, then he turned and caught the attention of Lady Susan.

“My Lady, may I borrow Miss Heywood for a short while, my family are in attendance and would very much like to renew their acquaintance?” 

Susan regarded Sidney carefully, “Do I have your assurance that there will be no dallying in the walks en route to your companions, Mr Parker. Your word as a gentleman?” 

“Upon my honour, Miss Heywood will come to no harm,” Sidney spoke earnestly. 

Susan acquiesced with a dip to her head and then turned to Charlotte.

“I shall ensure Alison stays out of mischief if you can promise me the same?” She smiled, but there was a hint of concern, “Make certain you are returned to our supper box within the hour. Enjoy yourself.” 

Charlotte bid Alison and Mr Stringer a pleasant evening and accompanied Sidney back through the crowd of spectators. 

“Miss Heywood … Charlotte,” Sidney stopped walking once they had passed the throng of people. He turned and looked down at Charlotte and his expression softened as he regarded her. “I was hoping we might steal a moment of privacy before joining my family?” 

Charlotte smiled nervously, “Did you, Mr Parker?” 

“Sidney. And yes. I have recently discovered your attempts to promote Sanditon as an investment,” he studied her face for a moment. Guileless and open, Charlotte could not dissemble, her nature was not jaded, and for that, he was eternally grateful. “Why would you do so after all that has happened?” he thought he knew but wished to hear her say it. 

“Sanditon is very dear to me. I would not wish it to fail, Mr Par …Sidney,” she spoke brightly but refused to meet his eye, afraid of how much he may see reflected in her eyes. 

“And that is your only reason, Charlotte?” He raised his hand to gently lift her chin, watching all the while. A lopsided smile graced his mouth once more. 

Charlotte dragged her gaze from his lips, heat flooding her cheeks as thoughts of his kisses made her insides melt.

With no choice now but to look him in the eyes, she replied, “No”. 

Sidney’s eyes darkened in response, then he smiled, “Come.” 

He led her a short distance from the well-lit walkway onto a lesser used path, hidden from view by trees on both sides. A little further along and they found a small but prettily appointed pergola. A single light flickered and created an illusion of solitude.

The fireworks and crowds seemed distant, and a blanket of intimacy seemed to envelop them. Charlotte looked around; uncertainty etched on her lovely face. 

“We won’t stay long. I gave my word to Lady Worcester, and I will not risk your reputation but for a brief moment alone.” Sidney reassured her, “Now, what other reason would you have for helping Sanditon?” 

Charlotte allowed herself to feel a moment of disappointment at Sidney’s question. She had secretly hoped he had brought her here for another kiss. What a brazen creature she was!

She smiled and regarded him, “I am not a person that can sit quietly when an injustice has occurred,” She spoke quietly, “I thought perhaps if enough interest could be generated in Sanditon then investment would follow. With multiple investors, the risk is far less, and your dependency upon Mrs Campion would be diminished.”

Charlotte expected him to say something, but he remained still, watching her. She realised he was waiting for the whole of it. Ah, well, she thought, she had may as well finish now that she had begun. 

“I wanted you to be free to choose your path. Free to choose your own happiness,” Tears stung her eyes as emotions so intense and overwhelming flooded her. Still, he remained silent. She held his gaze, exposing every emotion she was feeling.

“I wanted you to choose love.” 

He moved then, enveloping her in an embrace so sweet that the tears did fall. Sidney gently wiped the moisture from her eyes and replaced it with a gentle kiss.

“Oh, Charlotte, I hope never to give you a reason to cry again.”

He bent and captured her mouth in a kiss full of emotion, hope and promise. His heart felt like it would burst from his chest and his arms never wanted to let her go. 

He gentled the kiss once more and held her closer. Every line of her body fitted to his as if they had destined to belong together.

“Honour, duty and in some part, guilt forced me to accept Mrs Campion's proposition; one that was impossible to dismiss following the devastation of the fire. My heart screamed to me that it was all wrong, and I should not go through with it, but by then it seemed too late. I was desperate to save Tom as he had once saved me from ruin.”

Sidney smiled, “I have since been reminded that I am not isolated in this endeavour and that the burden of guilt is not mine alone. I too, have been trying to find a solution. One that would allow me to follow my heart and to save Sanditon.”

He took a deep breath, and once more he drew back so that he could see her face and the emotions dancing in her eyes, “But most of all, I realised none of it matters if I don’t have you by my side. I am in love with you, Charlotte.” 

He spoke the words so softly; she might have missed the crack in his voice had she not been waiting to hear those very words.

“And I love you,” she replied.

With a jubilant laugh, that made him seem younger and carefree, he picked her up and spun her around and around until they were both dizzy with happiness. 

When they had caught their breaths, Sidney took her hand and kissed her palm in a gentler display of adoration.

“We will find a way. That is my solemn promise,” he vowed, “Now, we should seek out my family before we are missed. We cannot risk flaunting the rules of proprietary too far,” he said with a wink. ‘Yet’, Sidney added silently with a chuckle.

**Twenty-Three**

A short time later, they made their way from their secluded spot to join the main walkway. They moved towards the rotunda where he had left his family. Sidney felt like a man on the brink of freedom. As they rounded the last bend, they heard someone squeal! Georgiana hurried towards them and caught Charlotte up in such a fierce hug she was momentarily starved of breath. 

“Decorum Georgiana!” Sidney scolded, although he was smiling, “Let Charlotte catch her breath.” 

“Oh hush, Sidney,” responded Georgiana laughing, “I have missed my dear friend so!” 

Charlotte smiled warmly and linked her arm with Georgiana’s, “I have missed you too.” 

As they joined their party, Mary too embraced her.

“Charlotte how glad I am to see you. You look a little flushed. Are you well?” she regarded Charlotte for a moment before her narrowed eyes darted to Sidney’s suspiciously. 

Charlotte smiled, “Oh yes, I’m very well indeed, Mary. And Tom is he here too?” 

Mary stiffened fractionally and replied, “Err, no dear. Tom has more pressing tasks to oversee in Sanditon. I came up with Arthur, Diana and the children. We stay for the next few weeks.” 

“The children. Oh, Mary! Please say I may visit with them. I’ve missed them terribly,” Charlotte exclaimed, “Though I’m sorry to hear Tom could not spare the time to visit,” She added. “Is all well in Sanditon? How goes the rebuilding?” 

Mary smiled, although Charlotte noticed some brittleness in her expression. Mary confirmed that things were indeed progressing well. Tom had appointed Mr Robertson as a temporary foreman, as Mr Stringer has left to take up his apprenticeship, and Tom himself was as involved as ever in the renovations. Charlotte couldn’t help being concerned at Mary’s dull tone. Something was troubling her, she was sure. 

Sidney stayed close by but not improperly so. The conversation was lively and brimmed with good humour. Arthur declared he wished to dance and asked Georgiana if she would do him the honour. Cautioned by Diana in the perils of overexerting her delicate sibling, Georgiana accepted. Sidney took the opportunity to ask Charlotte if she would join him and smiled to himself when she blushed in response. Mary cast him a wary look, and he read her concern as clearly as if she had spoken. 

As they joined the other on the dance floor, the musicians struck up the first chords of a waltz. A relatively new dance that was still regarded as a little too risqué for some ballrooms. However, here at Vauxhall, the dance was embraced. Sidney took Charlotte’s hand and placed his other at her waist. She came willingly into his arms, and they began to move. The dance was intimate yet thrilling, and they lost themselves to the music oblivious to the fact that they were being observed from several quarters. 

Diana looked at Mary, surprised to see the couple so intimately displayed upon the dance floor. Diana shocked, whispered, “Mary, what am I seeing here? What’s he about?” Thoroughly confused, she regarded Sidney’s open and loving expression, “My brother does not look like a man about to marry Mrs Campion.” 

From the opposite side of the floor, Esther Babington regarded the dancing couple. She turned to her husband and commented, “Mr Parker is rushing his fences. One would need to be blind not to see where his heart lies, and it is not with that Campion woman. He must remember that he is not yet disentangled from his betrothal.” 

Just arrived and accompanied by friends, Eliza Campion was stunned by the sight of her fiancé in the arms of another woman. His demeanour was of ease and happiness, holding the lady much closer than was deemed proper. The way he regarded his partner was nothing short of scandalous. He has never looked at me that way, she thought bitterly. As she moved closer to the edge of the dancing square, she recognised the interloper as Miss Charlotte Heywood. Again! She thought angrily. Would he flaunt his infatuation with the chit here in public? This would not do. He would make a laughingstock of her if something was not done and soon. 

As the dance drew to a close, Sidney realised that they had not been as circumspect as perhaps they should. He grinned, nonetheless. Having Charlotte to himself was worth any scolding he received from Mary, he thought. He was done fighting this. 

Charlotte’s head was in the clouds. As they had moved in perfect unison around the floor, Charlotte had felt like she was floating on clouds. As they had swirled breathlessly to the music, their eyes had never once strayed. They had spoken without words, and she felt strengthened by the connection they had shared. Until her eye caught the penetrating gaze of Eliza Campion, at which point her euphoria was quickly replaced by concern. 

Sidney felling her stiffen, followed her gaze and cursed. To Charlotte, he repeated urgently, “We will find a way. Say you believe me.” 

“I believe you will do all you can,” She replied quietly. “I should like to return to Lady Susan now. Please let Georgiana and Mary know that I will call on them soon.” 

Sidney nodded, feeling suddenly deflated, “Charlotte, please do not lose hope,” he pleaded. With that, they spoke no more, and he returned her directly to the supper box where Lady Worcester and her party were seated. He bid them good evening and politely retreated.

**Twenty-Four**

Eliza caught up with him on his way back to rejoin his family.

“Sidney. Stop, Sidney,” She grasped his arm and forced him to turn. “Did you not hear me call you? It is unlike you to be so inattentive.” 

“My apologies Eliza, my mind was elsewhere,” he replied flatly, “I was not aware you were attending this evening,” he offered. 

“Clearly not,” Her eyes narrowed, and her displeasure was apparent. “It was a last-minute decision following a quiet dinner with friends. We decided to seek out some diversion,” She replied tartly.

“I must say I did not expect to arrive in time to witness you parading that strumpet around in full view of everyone.” Sidney bristled at her words. Good, Eliza thought, “I have never been so mortified. Most gentlemen wait until after their marriage to take up with a mistress.” 

“Eliza, enough!” Sidney snapped, incensed. His evening had been perfect, and now it was going to hell in a hand cart.

“You know very well, Miss Heywood is neither a strumpet nor my mistress. Are you insane? She is a gently bred female and does not deserve your derision. If you must blame anyone, blame me, for it was I who sought her out and I who asked her to dance with me.” 

“If she is not your mistress now then she surely will be before long. You were practically making love to her on the dance floor. It was obscene. I would have thought you would at least show me some respect in return for the money you so desperately require,” Eliza hissed in response. 

“You are correct, Eliza. You do not deserve to be embarrassed, and Miss Heywood does not deserve to be so cruelly maligned,” Sidney replied coldly. “I suggest you rejoin your friends, Madam, for our conversation this evening is at an end.”

Sidney turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving Eliza casting imaginary daggers at him as he walked away.

** _Meanwhile,_ **

“Well, Crowe. How do you suggest I proceed?” asked a considerably more well-turned-out, Sir Edward Denham. 

Crowe rolled his eyes, “Denham, use your deuced imagination. You’re hardly a green lad straight out of short pants. Seduce the bitch. That’s the arrangement. I’m off to find myself a drink or three and will await news of your progress.”

He walked off towards the refreshments and prayed to God they hadn’t just made a colossal mistake. Denham may be a Baronet, but the man had as little honour as a rattlesnake. 

Nonchalantly, Edward made his way towards the rotunda where he had last caught a glimpse of his quarry. There was a certain thrill in trying to thaw a cold-hearted widow like Eliza Campion. In the past, she has been dismissive of his charms, but Crowe and Parker need not know about that. The chase was part of the appeal, not to mention all of her delicious blunt. 

He spotted her with a small group of acquaintances and noted her distracted manner. She looked incensed. Obviously, someone had been at the receiving end of her sharp tongue already this evening. He would have to make every effort not to be the next recipient. Although he smirked, discipline had its attractions, particularly in the bedchamber. 

“Mrs Campion? Is that you?” Edward purred as he prowled closer, “How delightful to see you again.”

He took her dainty, gloved hand and kissed her fingers, “May I say, you are the most delectable creature I have had the pleasure to behold.”

He smiled his winning smile and brushed a blonde curl from his brow in the manner that caused most ladies to swoon. 

“Sir Edward. How unexpected to see you.” Eliza replied frostily, “I was of the impression that you were, how shall I put it? … obliged to forgo society,” Eliza smiled unkindly, “for lack of coin? Or was it perhaps your unnatural fondness for your sibling?” 

Huh, Edward thought. She knows about that then, does she? The hunt became harder with every syllable she spoke. Very well.

He squared his shoulders and faced her spite head-on, “I, my dear lady, have been grossly maligned. Lies one and all spread about by my deceitful stepsister to steal my share of our inheritance. Nonetheless, I have recently come into some funds and have decided to enter the fray.” 

“The fray? Sir Edward, surely you don’t refer to the marriage mart?” Eliza laughed. 

Edward was more than a little irritated by her reaction, “I hear you may once more be available upon the mart yourself, Lady Campion.” 

Eliza narrowed her eyes at that remark and took several steps away from her companions. Privacy was required.

“You’ve heard incorrectly, I am to be married in two weeks, and nothing shall prevent it.” 

Ah, well he’d upset the apple cart now. “One hears that love will conquer all,” he replied smugly. 

“Love, Sir Edward, what know you of love? Ah, but of course. You loved your own dear sister, did you not,” Eliza replied caustically. 

“Now see here, madam, that was lies. Fabrication,” Edward clenched his jaw in anger. The bitch was toying with him. 

Eliza laughed, “Your sister and her husband are here tonight; shall we call her over and ask her?” 

Under his breath, he muttered, “No wonder he wants to be rid of her, the harpy.” 

Eliza asked, “Who? Who wants rid of me?”

Edward blanched. 

Her tone became syrupy in its feigned sweetness, “Come, Sir Edward, you may tell me. It’s Sidney, yes? He wishes to break our engagement to be with that farm girl!” 

Realising his momentous mistake, Edward tried hard to recover lost ground, “I know not what you mean, Mrs Campion. Perhaps you are suffering pre-nuptials doubts?” 

“Oh, no, Sir Edward. I have no doubts, in fact, it’s quite clear,” She regarded him; an angry glare distorted her otherwise beautiful features, “Money, you said.” Eliza glowered.

“You said that you came into some recently.” Understanding dawned, and an idea was forming in her mind, “Whatever they paid you, I shall offer you double. He did offer you money, did he not?” 

Edward said nothing for a moment or two, as he considered his options. The lay of the land was quite clear. Eliza would never be fooled by his attempts at seduction. That much was obvious. Parker and Crowe had paid his debts but promised nothing more, his prize was to have been Mrs Campion's fortune. Well, that was never going to happen, so what else could a gentleman do?

“In return for what, madam?” 

Eliza smiled triumphantly, “You must make Miss Heywood must disappear.” 

Edward, not generally one to be easily shocked, stood open-mouthed for a moment.

“Disappear? You want me to rid you of Miss Heywood … permanently?” He gulped. 

“Use your initiative, Sir Edward. She must be unable to cause any further damage to my alliance with Sidney,” Eliza clarified, suddenly feeling pleased by the thought. 

Recovering his wits, he thought on the matter. She didn’t actually mean to do away with the girl surely. A disappearance may be enough to placate her. What an evil specimen she truly was.

He regarded her shrewdly, “If you wish to engage my assistance, you and I must agree terms. A paltry five thousand will not be enough.”

Eliza moved closer, stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “Let’s discuss those in private, Sir Edward. I’m sure we can come to a mutually rewarding arrangement.”

**Twenty-Five**

_A few days later, Trafalgar House, Sanditon_

Tom Parker sat in his empty breakfast parlour and stared morosely at the vacant chairs that surrounded him. He had lost count of the number of times he has almost called for his carriage to follow his family to London. Tom felt thoroughly bereft without them. He would give Mary the time she needed to repair her thoughts, he promised himself. She was his lodestone, and without her, even the excitement of Sanditon had been subdued. 

A maid entered with a bundle of mail and handed it to him.

“Thank you, Betsy,” He nodded, and the maid curtsied and left the room. Lord, preserve him. Even the staff looked like the sun had fallen from the sky. 

Tom turned back to the pile of correspondence and reached for the first letter. Curious, he thought. It was franked and sealed. Opening the letter, he quickly scanned the contents. Confused, he read it twice more before putting it down. 

** _Dear Mr T Parker _ **

** _I am writing on behalf of my most esteemed employer, Baron Entwistle, to express an interest in the investment opportunity recently presented to him, in the form of the development and expansion of the Sanditon Health resort. The Prince Regent himself has advised interested parties to make their interests known as soon as possible to prevent disappointment. _ **

** _Therefore, on behalf of Lord Entwistle, I am authorised to offer an initial investment of five thousand pounds. He has asked for assurances that he will be offered a further such opportunity should there be an occasion for more significant investment. _ **

** _I look forward to hearing from you by return so that arrangement can be made to deposit the funds and discuss details of return on investment etcetera. _ **

** _Your humble servant, _ **

_ J _ ** _Morrison, Esq. _ **

Tom, in a state of nervous agitation, tore through the other missives. One after another, he found offers from investors, the total promised to be, if he had done his sums correctly, a staggering one hundred thousand pounds. Tom stood on shaking limbs and made his way to his study. There he poured himself a large brandy, drinking that, he poured another. 

Good gracious! What does this mean? He thought to himself. Had Sidney been hard at work drumming up interest? No, that didn’t sit well. Sidney was respected in town but did not routinely sup with the Regent, nor would he trouble himself when Eliza was prepared to fund the works. A thought niggled. The Regent? He knew of only one acquaintance of the Prince, and that was the good Lady Worcester. By Jove! Had she been so taken with Sanditon that she was championing them once more?

Something didn’t make sense. He recalled the last conversation that he had had with Mary. Her insistence that Sidney and Charlotte had formed an attachment that was torn asunder by Sidney’s engagement to Eliza. Had Sidney really been forced to sacrifice his love to keep him from debtors’ prison? Indeed, it was more than plausible. Charlotte was a true advocate of Sanditon, and she had a heart of spun gold. She was also a guest of Lady Worcester for the season, and that would place her in such august company as the Regent himself. By Jove, Charlotte had done this. 

Realisation dawned with startling clarity. Tom needed to get to London immediately. No time to waste. He would not allow his brother to sacrifice himself, not in light of these startling turn of events. Mind whirling, he scribbled a note to his brother to be mailed post-haste while Tom followed in his carriage.

** Twenty-Six **

_The Serpentine, Hyde Park_

Charlotte sat on a picnic blanket, surrounded by Parkers. Only one of their number was missing from their outing. Charlotte had not seen Sidney since Vauxhall, although unsurprisingly, she had thought of him constantly. She understood his need to focus on his plans, and she had to believe he would find a solution. Time was marching on. Less than two weeks remained before the scheduled wedding was to take place. 

Georgiana was also present today, as a de facto member of the Parker clan. She had become far less bitter in their time apart, Charlotte mused. Perhaps the sting of loss had abated. She decided to test the waters while they had relative privacy.

“Shall we take a stroll?” Charlotte asked. When they had reached a convenient distance, she spoke again, “How are you faring, Georgiana? You seem much improved since we last spoke in Sanditon.” 

Georgiana replied thoughtfully, “Yes, I believe I am. I have heard from Otis. He wrote to inform me of an offer he had received. Otis has been asked to accompany a senior member of the Sons of Africa to the Americas. His work is valued, and he shall be able to affect real change,” she smiled proudly, “He has found his calling, and hopes to increase his standing. They say the America’s are a land of opportunity. When I come of age, I shall join him there.” 

“I’m pleased for you Georgiana. You do him a great service by allowing him time to prove himself to you,” Charlotte replied gently. “Love asks great sacrifices of us sometimes, does it not?” 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your sacrifice, Charlotte. And, for whatever it’s worth, I see every day the sacrifice Sidney has made. I will admit to judging him harshly, his behaviour has not always been so worthy, but people change. Like Otis, Sidney appears to truly want to prove himself, and I cannot find fault in that.” 

As they meandered around the lake, chatting amiably, they were hailed from a nearby carriage.

“Well met, Miss Heywood oh, and Miss Lambe, a pleasure indeed.” 

They turned to see Sir Edward Denham smartly attired in travelling clothes. He jumped the final step from his carriage and strode across the grass to join them. 

“Sir Edward, I hope we find you well?” Charlotte spoke politely, unsure how she should greet him after his scandalous behaviour during the Midsummer ball. 

“Indeed, Miss Heywood. Life is grand. I say, my aunt is within the carriage and was so hoping to pay her respects to you. Would you oblige an elderly woman with a moment of your time?” Sir Edward spoke in a cajoling voice that grated on Charlotte's nerves. 

“Georgiana, do you mind waiting for me? I shall be but a moment,” Charlotte turned to her friend and whispered, “This is all a bit odd; I must see what has brought Lady Denham to town. She abhors the place.” 

Georgiana reluctantly agreed to wait while Charlotte made her way to the carriage. As she approached the door, hands grabbed her waist and hoisted her inside. Edward jumped in after her, slamming the door behind him. He knocked on the roof of the carriage, and it jolted into motion. 

As she took stock of the situation, Charlotte realised two things; first, Lady Denham was not present, and second, Eliza Campion was. 

**Twenty-Seven**

Charlotte, stunned by this turn of events thought to alert passers-by of her abduction but was thwarted by Sir Edward, who held her securely away from the windows. At the same time, Mrs Campion drew down the curtains blocking out the world beyond and plunging them into semi-darkness. Georgiana would sound the alarm, she realised, and abruptly stopped struggling. Instead, Charlotte turned her fury on the other occupants of the carriage. 

“What is the meaning of this?” She demanded. Far too incensed to feel afraid, despite the strong hold Sir Edward had on her arms. She would bruise, she was sure. 

“Miss Heywood, thank you for joining us,” Mrs Campion's voice was as sweet as treacle but her face, distorted with malice, belied her tone. “Now, I shall be within for but a moment,” she continued, “Sir Edward here, has agreed to dispose of the little fly in my ointment. I shall leave you in his capable hands.” 

“Why are you doing this? This is absurd. Do you think this act will go unnoticed – unpunished?” Charlotte returned. 

“Fear not,” Smirked Eliza, “I am secure in the knowledge that there is not one single person who would link me to this unsavoury turn of events. Society will believe another provincial Miss became a victim of a seasoned rake and eloped with him. Sir Edward is quite notorious, you realise.” A shrill laugh escaped her. 

“You’re mad!” Charlotte exclaimed in disbelief, “And Sidney? He will come for me, you know. He will never believe for a moment I ran off with Sir Edward Denham! No sensible female would. The whole idea is ludicrous.” Charlotte laughed without humour. “No offence intended,” she added over her shoulder. 

“None taken,” He replied sardonically. 

The carriage slowed to a halt, and Eliza readied herself to disembark.

“This is where I leave you. Don’t worry, Sir Edward will ensure that neither my future husband nor I ever set eyes on you again.” With a nod to her accomplice, Eliza left the carriage. 

_Parker Residence, Bedford Place, Cheapside_

Sidney had just arrived home from a meeting with his bankers where he had been desperately seeking a fiscal solution to his dilemma. He was handed an urgent letter from Tom. He sat at his desk and quickly opened the note. Trepidation flowed through him as he expected yet another request for funds. Therefore, it was with some disbelief and an equal amount of euphoria that he read Tom’s message. Investors? The Regent? What the deuce? 

He was still in shock when a commotion broke out in the entrance hall. His brother, closely followed by Georgiana, Mary and Diana burst through the door of his study. Arthur, bent double, was panting as though he has run all the way from Hyde Park. The ladies wore expressions of shock. Diana was sobbing, and Mary was as pale as a ghost. Georgiana looked like she would like to commit murder. “What the devil?” He asked alarmed. 

Georgiana spoke first, “It’s Charlotte!” She cried, “The blackguard has taken her.” 

The world stopped. Sidney shook his head as if to clear it. Surely, he had misheard. 

“Charlotte?” He repeated, “What do you mean ‘he’ took her? I thought she was with you?” He felt panic rising in his chest. “WHAT BLACKGUARD?” He roared. 

Hysteria reigned for a moment before he could calm himself enough to speak once more, “Georgiana, who took her?” 

“Sir Edward Denham. He made an excuse - something to do with Lady Denham - Charlotte approached the carriage, and he bundled her inside. I was waiting nearby but was not close enough to prevent it. Sidney, I’m so sorry.” Georgiana explained, distraught. 

“Jenson!” Sidney bellowed. His butler was hovering outside of the door. For once, Sidney was glad of his impertinence. “I need my horse saddled at once.” 

Mary gave Sidney’s arm a squeeze as a simple show of support before hurrying to the desk, “I must write to inform Lady Susan. She and Alison will be beside themselves.” 

“Wait, Sidney, I will quickly write down a description of the coach. It’s not much, but it may help you find her.” Georgiana ran to the desk and scrawled a description on the back of a letter that had been left open on the desk, “Here, take this. Bring her back to us, please Sidney.”

**Twenty-Eight**

_ Somewhere on the road out of London_

“How did you become caught up in Mrs Campion’s machinations, Edward?” Charlotte attempted conversation with her erstwhile kidnapper, “I know why she dislikes me, but you? I thought we always rubbed along together.” 

“Don’t try to come up sweet, Miss Heywood. It won’t work. This has been a business transaction, nothing more. Don’t take it personally.” Edward sat back against the squabs and closed his eyes, “She wanted me to do away with you permanently, Miss Heywood, you do realise that? You ought to show some gratitude. I only intend to keep you hidden away for a time - until they say, ‘I do’. After which, I shall be on the first boat out of this godforsaken country.” 

The carriage raced along at a fast clip. They had left the city some time past, and Charlotte tried not to imagine the worry her disappearance would cause to Sidney, to Alison, to Susan. What a disastrous day this had been. She would take a little comfort in the fact that Sir Edward did not have the stomach to do anything too dastardly. 

“Where are you taking me?” Charlotte asked. 

Edward grunted, “None of your concern. You’ll know soon enough.” 

“Can I at least open the curtains? This darkness is oppressive,” Charlotte pleaded. 

Edward waved his hand dismissively, and Charlotte took that as a tacit sign of agreement. She rolled up the curtains and tied them back, allowing light to penetrate the gloomy carriage. There was a musty smell that lingered in the air. The squabs were old and travel-worn. A hired coach, perhaps. She cast her gaze out of the window. They were travelling through open countryside. It looked vaguely familiar, though she supposed all roads looked similar and dismissed the thought. That was until they stopped at a coaching inn to change horses. The Nags Head was on the westward road. The road they took when travelling to Sanditon. Surely not, she thought. Edward refused to allow her to leave the carriage during the change, instead, paid a stable lad to fetch ale and food. Before long, they were back on the road again. They drove through the night, much to Charlotte’s unease, and arrived at their destination the following morning. 

“Denham Place?” She shook her head and muttered. Of all the places to abscond to, she thought, he chose here. Hope surged through her; as incompetent a kidnapper he had proven to be, the search for her had undoubtedly been made a great deal easier.

** _Meanwhile,_ **

Sidney arrived at Beechwood House, after a breakneck ride across town. He threw his reins to a stable hand who rushed out at the sound of hoofbeats. Racing up the steps, and just before he could knock, the door was opened by Babington’s butler.

“Where is His Lordship?” he yelled, in obvious distress. 

Hearing the ruckus, Babington appeared closely followed by Esther.

“Sidney? Good god, man. What’s happened?” Babington took in his friends’ haphazard appearance and wild, panicked eyes.

“Come,” he ushered Sidney into his study. Babington poured him a brandy and implored him to tell all. 

Sidney downed the drink and closed his eyes. Composing himself, he relayed what little he knew.

“I had just arrived home and was sorting some correspondence when Arthur and the ladies arrived home in a blind panic,” He took a shuddering breath. “Georgiana had been walking with Charlotte in Hyde Park when they met Sir Edward Denham. He relayed some sort of message to Charlotte and bundled her into a carriage. They drove off at pace, and no one has seen or heard from them since.”

Sidney looked at Esther, “What business would Edward have with Charlotte? Where would he have taken her? Why would he take her?” 

Esther shook her head, not knowing how to respond. Shocked, she replied, “I should never have suggested that you seek him out.” 

“Wait. I saw Denham the other evening at Vauxhall,” Babington moved swiftly to the study door and spoke to his butler in a low voice, “Send a footman to fetch Crowe. It’s a matter of great urgency.” 

A short while later, Crowe walked through the study door and was quickly apprised of the situation. 

“After our talk with Denham, the night we found him in the hells,” he explained, “I have been concerned by his apparent willingness to help our cause for what was, in fact, minimal immediate gain. I watched him from the moment of our arrival at Vauxhall three nights past and was surprised to see him leave accompanied by Eliza Campion. I never really thought he stood a chance of capturing her interest.” He shook his head in disbelief, “So, I arranged for one of my men to watch his lodgings and this morning, I received a report that he had quit his rooms and left in a hired carriage. The previous day he had been seen coming out of Mrs Campion's townhouse.” He paused and looked around, “Coincidence?” 

“Wait. You have ‘men’ Crowe?” Babington asked in surprise. Crowe smiled benignly. 

Sidney got to his feet and started to pace, “Whether Eliza is involved or not, we are wasting time. We need to ride after them. They have an hour at most on us, we can still catch them.”

He walked to the door, “Can I count on your support or do I ride alone?” 

Several hours later, Crowe and Sidney had ridden along the Great North Road, having stopped at every coaching inn for thirty miles without success. Not one witness had seen the carriage. It would have been impossible for them to travel this distance, at pace, without a change of horses. Babington and Esther were following a little way behind in their carriage. Frustrated, they turned their tired and sweat-drenched mounts and rode back to meet them. Their rendezvous point was a coaching inn just south of Hatfield. Babington and Esther were waiting for them in a private parlour where coffee and ale were served to refresh them. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Esther spoke thoughtfully, “Edward is short of funds, as far as we are aware. His incentive for helping us to redirect Mrs Campion's attentions was the eventual prize of her fortune.” 

“Your point, Lady Babington?” Sidney snapped, weariness and frustration permeating every fibre of his being. 

“Esther, please, no need to be formal amongst friends.” Esther knew well to ignore the ill-humour as she herself was out of sorts. “My point being, my brother, being short of funds, is highly unlikely to make a run for the North. I think he may choose to bolt to Denham.” 

“Denham Place? As in Sanditon?” Sidney thought on this for a moment, “Hiding in plain sight. It’s the only lead we have to follow. Esther, you’re a genius!” 

Babington and Crowe conferred for a moment and based on their guarded optimism of finding both Charlotte and Edward in situ at Denham Place, coupled with their horses need for rest, it was decided to make the rest of the journey by carriage. Crowe added that due to his prior exertions in the saddle, he would never walk properly, let alone ride, again. A sense of fortitude returned, and the next stage of their journey was filled with quiet optimism. 

** Twenty-Nine **

_Denham Place, Sanditon_

Charlotte had had quite enough. Edward had the audacity to lock her in a bedchamber, claiming that, should she be tempted to try and make a break for freedom, she would think twice when faced with a three-story drop. She peered out of the window and had to concur. The maid that had delivered her tea and a small repast had refused to be drawn into conversation other than to confirm that her master had retired with a bottle of spirits to his chamber to rest. 

She surmised from the décor that she had been placed in the Baronesses chamber, further supported by the connecting door, that joined this one to the master’s chamber. Suddenly wary of what that may suggest, she wedged a chair under the locked door handle. Sir Edward was a drunk and of low morals. She would take no chances. 

After some time had passed, she thought, what a strange irony that she was in back in her beloved Sanditon, without being able to leave her room. She could almost smell the sea air. 

It was just past noon when she heard it. Carriage wheels rumbling up the drive. She darted back to the window to see the most welcome sight in all her life. She could not yet make out the crest, but intuition told her that Sidney had come. The occupants disembarked, but her view was obstructed by the portico below. 

After a few moments, a woman’s voice could be heard. Sharp and clear and familiar. Esther! She heard footsteps and a hammering upon, what she assumed to be, Edwards door.

“Edward!” shouted Esther, “What have you done with her? Open this door at once!” 

Charlotte decided that now was the time to let her presence be known.

“Esther! Esther! I’m in here. Please let me out!” 

Sidney and Crowe were systematically checking all of the receiving rooms while Babington and Esther went above to rouse Edward. They had just finished searching the dining room when they heard it.

“Esther! Esther! …” Charlotte! 

Sidney didn’t wait to hear more. He ran to the spiral staircase and raced as fast as his legs could carry him. He was breathless and panting as he reached the family wing just as Esther unlocked the bedchamber door. Without a thought for anything else, he rushed past Esther and Babington and through the chamber door, sweeping Charlotte into an embrace.

He buried his face in her hair and breathed for the first time in what felt like days.

“Thank god.” He said as relief flooded him.

Esther coughed discreetly and, finally reminded of the fact they were not alone, Sidney forced himself to release her from his hold but refused to surrender her hand. 

“I am so very glad to see you,” Charlotte beamed, “I knew you would come.”

Esther smiled in return; relief evident on her face, “If my brother had hurt you in any way, I would never have forgiven myself.” 

Babington and Crowe saw to it that the foxed and repentant Sir Edward was locked safely in the cellar. Sidney did not trust himself to be within a hundred feet of the scoundrel without beating him senseless. Esther and Sidney escorted Charlotte down to the drawing room where tea and refreshments were ordered. The staff were pleased to be once more serving their former mistress but were utterly bemused by the behaviour and conduct of their master. As Tom was likely to be in London by now, a message had been sent to Lady Denham at Sanditon House requesting her hospitality whilst the Edward situation was dealt with. Denham Place was in a dire state of repair and could not comfortably accommodate them all. 

As they sat and discussed the events of the past twenty-four hours, Charlotte relayed details of her capture and journey. They were shocked by the lengths Eliza was willing to go to, to remove Charlotte from Sidney’s life. He was overcome with disgust and guilt over her treatment. Charlotte sensed his retreat into self-recriminations and refused to allow it. As soon as an opportunity presented itself, Charlotte suggested they take some air. 

Strolling through the gardens of Denham Place, hand in hand, Charlotte could still feel tension thrumming through his every muscle. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him, but his gaze was fixed on a spot just over her shoulder.

“Sidney. Look at me,” she commanded. His eyes met hers, and she could see how conflicted he really was.

“It’s over. I am well,” Charlotte spoke softly and cupped his cheek with her free hand. Sidney pressed his cheek into her palm and briefly closed his eyes. 

After a moment, he spoke, “When I think what you have endured, I would rather die than inflict upon you more pain,” His sorrowful voice declared, “You are my world Charlotte Heywood. I cannot spend even one minute away from you before I need to return to your side. I feel compelled to touch you just to reassure myself you are not a dream my desperate mind has conjured.”

Sidney wiped away the single tear that had fallen on her cheek, “I never wish to make you weep. For you have saved me from an eternal misery.”

He took a shuddering breath, “Though the words have not been spoken that release me, please be assured that it will be so. You must know my heart.”

She nodded, smiling.

“I love you, and I would be honoured if you would agree to be my wife. My dearest Charlotte. My Charlotte, will you have me?” 

She felt her heart would burst. Smiling through her tears of joy, she reached up to kiss her confounding, complicated, captivating love. 

Sidney gathered her in his arms and kissed her like a starving man. Abruptly, he broke away from their kiss and regarded her, “You haven’t given me your answer,” he stated, a smile in his voice. 

Charlotte laughed and replied, “Yes, Sidney Parker, I would be honoured to become your wife.”

In response to which, Miss Heywood was soundly kissed for the second time that day. 

** Thirty **

_Sanditon House, Sanditon_

Lady Denham had graciously opened her home to the four of them and was agog to hear of their unfortunate ordeal. Her nephew, or ‘he shall not be named’, was still incarcerated in the cellars of Denham Place. 

She smiled the smile of the knowing when informed of Charlotte and Sidney’s intention to marry.

“Of course, I knew yours was a great love,” she smiled, “I had to trust you both not to squander the chance.”

Lady Denham appeared thoughtful for a moment before continuing, “You know you must be married and swiftly,” she cautioned. “In the eyes of the polite society, Charlotte has already been ruined. Have you thought about how you will prevent this Campion woman from distorting the truth and then telling anyone who will listen? No, indeed. You must be married here before heading back to town where you can rebuff the gossip and silence Mrs Campion, once and for all.”

Lady Denham looked entirely pleased for a moment but then frowned, “Although, there is the matter of her financing the Sanditon restoration to consider.” Her words trailed off on the thought. 

The remark reminded Sidney of Tom’s letter. Was that only yesterday, he thought. He reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve the note Georgiana had slipped him before he set off to rescue Charlotte. Noting the brief description of Edward’s carriage, he turned the paper over to reveal the contents of Tom’s letter.

He quickly scanned the lines and then grinned, “Sanditon has no further need of Eliza’s funds. Thanks to a brilliant campaign forged by Charlotte and Lady Worcester, Tom says that he has received offers of investment from numerous gentlemen, mostly peers. It seems that the Prince Regent himself is amongst them.” The table was stunned into silence. 

“Gracious me,” Charlotte muttered. “I had no idea we had been so convincing. How simply wonderful,” she beamed. 

“Well played, Miss Heywood. Sanditon owes you a debt of gratitude.” Lady Denham, caught Sidney’s eye and said sagely, “Perhaps your brother could use some help managing those investments, Mr Parker?” 

Sidney raised his glass with a wry smile, “Touché, Lady Denham.” 

_**A few days passed.** _

Edward was released from his confinement in order to write and sign a testimony admitting his part in the abduction and detailing Eliza Campion's involvement. Lady Denham gave him a banker’s draft of one thousand pounds and told him that he was to leave for the continent and not return. Accompanied by two of Lady Denham’s most burly footmen, he journeyed to the docks in Portsmouth and set sail on the next available boat. 

Babington penned a note to the Archbishop of Canterbury on Sidney’s behalf. It turned out that the Archbishop was an uncle of sorts and Babington was sure he would consent to issue a Special Licence. 

Meanwhile, Sidney wrote a note to Mary advising them of Charlotte’s safe return and their plans to stay on in Sanditon for a short while and be married. He beseeched them to keep the matter quiet as there were still matters to be resolved.

Sidney also wrote a letter to Charlotte’s father and had asked formally for her hand. Charlotte, similarly, wrote a letter to Lady Susan, with a postscript for Alison. She explained that she was sorry to have alarmed them and that she and Sidney were to wed. 

It should, therefore, not have come as a surprise that two days later, carriages began to appear at Sanditon House. The first to arrive was the entire Parker contingent, excluding the children who had continued on in a separate carriage with their nursery maid to Trafalgar House. 

Tom assisted his wife, sister and Georgiana as they disembarked, with Arthur bringing up the rear. They made a merry party, and many thanks were given for Charlotte’s safe return. Lady Denham opened her dining room and arranged for a celebratory luncheon to be prepared. A decision much appreciated by a starved and travel-weary Arthur. Just as they sat down to lunch, a second carriage arrived, pulled by four smart matched bays. Lady Susan, swiftly followed by Alison, joined the celebration amidst more tears and laughter. A final interruption occurred when a messenger arrived with an urgent letter for Lord Babington. In it contained a freshly signed Special Licence.

Later, Tom took the opportunity to take his brother aside. “Sidney, I owe you a heartfelt apology,” he spoke contritely. “My single-minded devotion to Sanditon and the risks I was willing to take to achieve my dream, almost lost me my family and condemned you to a life of misery.” He smiled weakly, “Had not Mary informed me where your own happiness lay,” he looked across at Charlotte, radiant with joy, “I may never have realised my own considerable folly. Please forgive me.” 

Sidney, witnessing his brother’s sincerity, smiled, “Tom, of course, I forgive you. I have played no small part in the events leading to today. I have been closed off from the world for so very long. An outlier, as Charlotte once called me. I knew that Charlotte was the love that I had waited my whole life to find but could not accept that I deserved her.”

“Stuff and nonsense, you deserve that and more!” Exclaimed Tom. 

Sidney shook his head. “I understand now that you cannot choose to love, love much choose you. I failed to realise that by accepting Eliza’s bargain, I was taking the coward’s way out. I would have continued to live the life of the unworthy – familiar territory, you see. But I couldn’t accept that that was the hand fate had dealt me, Tom,” he smiled. “With Charlotte by my side, I feel like I have finally come home.” 

“I’m pleased for you, Sidney. No man deserves happiness more.” 

** Thirty-One **

_The following day._

It was her wedding day. Charlotte could hardly believe it. She would be wed in a little over an hour to the man who had stolen her heart almost from their first acquaintance, though she had not realised it then. Susan had helped her understand her feelings, but she had fought against the notion for so long. There was no denying it now. Her heart was full to bursting at the thought of spending the rest of her days with Sidney. She knew with a bone-deep certainty that wherever life took them, they would be happy. 

Charlotte’s only sadness on this, her special day, was the absence of her parents. They had received a letter from her father, who had thankfully consented to the match. Her mother had had a hand in that she was sure. Had circumstances been more conventional, they would have been married from Willingden with her whole family present to share her joy. It couldn’t be helped. There would be time enough to visit and allow them to meet her new husband. 

A knock sounded at the bedchamber door, and Mary entered. She and the Parker family had returned to Trafalgar House after thanking Lady Denham for her kind hospitality. Sidney and Crowe had moved to the Crown Hotel until the wedding, and Lady Susan and Alison had accepted Lady Denham’s invitation to stay on at Sanditon House, along with Esther and Babington. 

In a newly purchased dress of pale, cornflower blue, she made her way down the stairs. Tom had agreed to give her away in the absence of her father and was waiting to escort her. The day was fine, and she had elected to walk the short distance to the village church. Before she set off with the children, Mary took Charlotte aside to give her a wedding token.

“It is customary for a bride to wear something borrowed,” Mary smiled. “These were my mother’s pearls. The very ones I wore on my own wedding day.”

Charlotte hugged her tightly and said, “I would be honoured, Thank you.”

Mary’s eyes were filled with emotion as she clasped the necklace in place, “We are to be sisters Charlotte. I could hope for no one dearer than you to fill that role.” 

Sidney and Babington had arrived at the church early. Babington thought it was highly entertaining and ribbed him mercilessly for his keenness. Even Crowe had been despatched from the hotel earlier, to arrange Charlotte’s surprise. Thus, it had all fallen into place at last. Mary and Tom had taken him aside and offered him a ring that had once belonged to his mother to give to Charlotte on their wedding day. It was a plain gold band set with a cabochon-cut amethyst. It was pretty, unique and understated and would suit her perfectly. 

At last, Crowe arrived and confirmed that all was in order for Charlotte’s surprise. He took a swig from his hip flask and stated, “Trust, me, man. It’s all under control.” 

Sidney was starting to grow impatient as he checked and rechecked his fob. At long last Mary arrived with the children. They were so excited to realise that Charlotte was to become their aunt. Finally, Esther, who would stand as Charlotte’s attendant, alerted them that the bride had arrived. 

Tom and Charlotte arrived at the church a few moments past the hour. It was a bright, sunny September day with little chill in the air. It was as if summer had returned specifically for her wedding day. The thought pleased her. 

Tom took her hand, “I am so happy that fate has brought us here, Charlotte. Sidney is as happy as I have ever seen him, and that is all I could ever wish for. Are you ready?”

Charlotte nodded. 

As they entered the church, Esther greeted them and asked them to wait a moment. Charlotte was confused until an unexpected face appeared in front of her. 

“Papa!” Charlotte laughed and hugged her father, joyful tears filling her eyes. “You came. I am so very happy you could be here today. Mama?” 

Her father smiled broadly, “How could we miss our eldest daughter’s wedding?” Tom placed her hand in her fathers and smiled, “It was all Sidney’s doing.” With a wink, he hurried down the aisle to his seat. 

As the music began, Charlotte and her father made their way to the front of the church where they were met by an awestruck Sidney. He blinked to reveal eyes that were glistening with emotion, but his darling face was filled with joy. They turned together and recited their vows. 

When Mr Hankins pronounced them man and wife, Sidney could wait no longer. He gathered Charlotte into his arms and kissed her soundly, to a great deal of cheering and laughter. 

A wedding breakfast was held for them and their small party of guests at Sanditon House. Lady Denham was in excellent humour and was heard to proclaim, that had she more time, she would have hosted an event equal to any of those held in London. 

Sidney and Charlotte had not one moment alone but enjoyed themselves nonetheless, due to the festive atmosphere created by their friends and relations. Mr and Mrs Heywood were warmly welcomed by all and were heard to say that whilst it wasn’t Willingden, Sanditon had a certain charm. 

Sidney finally managed to tempt Charlotte away from the celebration with a promise of fresh air and a temporary escape. Charlotte smiled contentedly as he slipped his hand around her waist and drew her to his side. Ambling through Lady Denham’s gardens, Sidney asked softly, “Are you happy, Mrs Parker?” 

She looked up at him, grinning, “You are the first person to actually refer to me thus.”

He smiled in return.

“I shall constantly be looking around for Mary, I am sure.” She laughed, “And, no, Sidney, happy does not do justice to the way I feel. It’s as if I could conquer the world.” 

“I’m glad. I know the service was a simple country affair, you weren’t too disappointed?” Sidney asked cautiously. 

“Disappointed?” Charlotte looked up at him in befuddlement, “Why would I be disappointed? It was perfect.”

Turning into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his middle. He needed no further prompt. He sought out her lips and kissed her. 

“So, Mrs Parker, would now be an appropriate moment to bid our guests farewell?” He asked in a deep, rumbling voice that made Charlotte more a little breathless. He added with a wink, “I’ve a mind to teach you a little more than kissing.”

**Thirty-Two**

_The Crown Hotel, Sanditon_

The following morning, Charlotte woke slowly, cocooned in a blanket of warmth. It took her a moment to realise that she was not alone, and yet another moment to remember the events of the previous day … and night. She could feel her cheeks heating at the thought of her wedding night! A chuckle sounded, and Charlotte abruptly opened her eyes to find Sidney watching her. 

“I would very much like to know what thought brought that delightful colour to your cheeks, Mrs Parker,” he teased, then laughed when she ducked under the bedsheets to hide.

Charlotte realising that neither of them had a stitch on beneath the sheets, promptly re-emerged, “Do not laugh,” she tried very hard to sound vexed, but failed. 

“Come here, love. I shall not tease you anymore,” Sidney laughed and pulled Charlotte into his embrace. “We shall break our fast and then begin to prepare for our trip to London. The sooner we settle this matter with Eliza, the sooner we can come home.” 

“Home, Sidney? I thought London was to be our home?” Charlotte moved so that she could see his face. It was open and free from the worry that had, until recently, clouded his features. He looked truly happy. Had she done that? She wondered, ridiculously pleased. Part of her had resigned herself to a metropolitan life with Sidney. Though, she would follow him to the end of the world if she had too. 

“Home. Charlotte. I have never wanted anything more. Tom has asked me to stay on to manage the Sanditon finances on his behalf, as well as my own interests, and I have agreed. We will become partners.” Sidney observed his wife to gauge her reaction.

How good that sounded ‘his wife’, he thought, “I have spoken to Tom about purchasing a property for us here in Sanditon, with your agreement, of course.” 

Charlotte smiled broadly and kissed him soundly.

“We are agreed then?” He chuckled. 

“Oh yes, husband,” she laughed. “Although, perhaps we should stay here a while longer to discuss it?” 

“In Sanditon?” He asked carefully.

She shook her head slowly. 

“In bed,” She replied, giggling. 

Sidney found that he was only too happy to agree to her suggestion.

**Thirty-Three**

_Somerset House, Grosvenor Square, London – a few days later_

“Charlotte, my dear girl. How are you enjoying life as a married lady?” Lady Susan asked with raised eyebrows and an amused smile. 

“I am enjoying life very much, thank you,” Charlotte blushed then smiled in return. 

Susan turned to Sidney and grinned, “You are acquitting yourself admirably, it seems Mr Parker.” 

Sidney coughed slightly and bowed over Susan’s hand, “I try my best, Lady Susan.” 

Susan laughed merrily and added, “Oh, splendid. This is going to be so much fun. If I may ask you both to make yourselves comfortable in the library. I will send in refreshments.” 

They nodded and entered the beautifully appointed room. Floor to ceiling shelving, every inch full of elegantly bound books. A galleried walkway skirted the upper half of the room. Charlotte’s stay in Somerset House had been brief but enjoyable, and this was by far her favourite room. Long cased windows allowed the afternoon sunlight to filter into the room, causing the tiny dust motes to dance in the air. 

Sidney whistled low, “I can understand your glowing appraisal of this room. It is not unwarranted. There must be thousands of books here. It’s astonishing.” 

“This room allowed me to escape when things became too much. It inspired a dream to one day own a library such as this, but instead of hoarding it for myself, I would like to share the works with all who would wish to read them.” Smiling, she found a seat amongst a cosy arrangement of overstuffed reading chairs. 

A maid knocked and entered with a tea tray. She set it down on one of the occasional tables and left. 

“Are you worried?” Charlotte asked tentatively. 

“Worried? No,” Sidney replied. “I am keen to get it over with.” 

Only a few minutes had passed when they heard the door knocker sound. Their wait was almost over. 

A short while later, the same maid came to inform them that Lady Susan had invited them to join her in the morning room. Sidney caught Charlotte’s eye.

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Without doubt,” Charlotte replied as they exited the room.

** _Meanwhile,_ **

“Mrs Campion, how lovely of you to call. I am so pleased you chose to accept my invitation to further our acquaintance,” Lady Susan motioned to one of the armchairs artfully placed around the room to encourage discourse. 

A maid bustled in and set the tea tray and an elaborate selection of cakes and sweet treats down before them. 

“I was most gratified to have been invited,” Eliza replied. “I am always keen to embrace new friendships.” 

Susan almost laughed at her smugness. Instead, she smiled sweetly, “I’m gratified to hear you say so, Mrs Campion. For I have a young couple staying with me that you would enjoy meeting.” 

Susan rang for her maid and asked her to invite her other guests to join them. The maid bobbed a curtsy and left the room. 

“So, Mrs Campion. Your own wedding is planned for three days hence, is that not so? How goes the preparations?” Susan delighted in making her guest squirm, knowing full well that Sidney had been absent from town for almost a week. 

“Ah, indeed, my lady, although the groom has been away on business of late, so all arrangements have fallen to me. You know what men can be like.” She rolled her eyes as if they had shared a jest. 

At that moment, the door to the morning room opened, and Sidney walked in. 

“Sidney? What are you doing here?” Eliza spoke, clearly wrong-footed. 

“Mrs Campion,” Only a fool would misinterpret his icy demeanour for any kind of greeting.

Just then, the door opened for a second time, and Charlotte swept into the room.

“Darling, I apologise for my tardiness,” she smiled with exaggerated sweetness.

Susan bit her lip and looked away to cover her smile. 

“It is of no matter, my love,” Sidney replied. “Mrs Campion, may I make known to you Mrs Charlotte Parker, my wife.” 

Eliza, who had been watching this exchange with a mixture of confusion and growing unease, laughed shrilly, “Oh, Sidney, your jest is in poor taste indeed.” She narrowed her eyes and regarded Charlotte, “Miss Heywood, as all of society knows, ran off in disgrace only a few days ago.” 

“As I attended their wedding but two days past, I think it may be your behaviour that is in poor taste, madam,” replied Susan coolly. 

“Sidney? Is this true?” Eliza stood and faced her former betrothed. “You married this slip of a girl, this … country mouse, while you were betrothed to ME?” Her words reverberated around the room as her temper soared. 

“I did,” answered Sidney calmly, “However, due to your nefarious behaviour resulting in Charlotte’s abduction, I no longer felt obligated to honour my vow.” For good measure, he added, “I have married the woman who owns my heart and soul, and I couldn’t be happier.”

Charlotte touched his arm and smiled at his words. 

Eliza tried again, “Whatever she has told you is pure fabrication. She has been panting after you for weeks like a bitch in season. I have known you my entire life, and you choose to believe her words over mine?” Eliza stepped forward, “Come, Sidney. All is not lost; we can arrange for this marriage to be annulled. We will have to postpone St George’s, of course, but a donation will smooth the way.” 

“Mrs Campion. I shall spell this out to you again. I love Charlotte, we are lawfully and unequivocally married. Charlotte may even now be carrying my child.” Sidney’s quiet, even tone, belied the anger coursing through his veins, “There will never be an annulment or a wedding in St George’s.”

“You will be sorry, Sidney Parker,” Eliza spat. “I will see you destroyed. Your precious Charlotte will be ruined, and your family confined to debtors’ prison when I withdraw my investment and sue you for breach of promise. What will become of your precious Sanditon, then?” 

“I should be very careful who you threaten if I were you, Mrs Campion. Very careful, indeed,” Charlotte spoke for the first time, her voice strong and clear. “You see, it was not only my account of your actions that Sidney spoke of,” Charlotte waited a moment for that fact to be absorbed. “Sir Edward made a statement, in front of witnesses, that confirms that you plotted and paid him to kidnap me.” 

“Are you aware of the penalty for kidnapping, Eliza?” Sidney spoke menacingly. 

Eliza blanched, as understanding dawned upon her. The scoundrel, Denham, had betrayed her. 

“Oh, and so you are aware, I have begun to drop hints in Society of your unstable nature. Soon enough, every door in the Haute Ton will be closed to you,” Susan added. “Charlotte is a particular favourite of the Regent; did you know that? He would be most displeased, don’t you think?” Eliza’s gasped at the prospect of social ostracism. 

“You will inform Society that we did not suit - place a notice in The Times or shout it from the roof of St Pauls for all I care, but it will be done,” Sidney commanded. “You will ensure that not one single whisper of gossip reaches my ears.

You will take a trip, preferably you will leave these shores and make a life for yourself abroad. You will never come within one inch of Charlotte, my family or myself.” Sidney’s diction was clipped and uncompromising, “Do I make myself clear?”

“And if I do not?” Eliza asked bitterly. 

“Then, Edward’s statement, witnessed by a Viscount and a Baroness, no less, will be placed in the hands of the authorities who will have more than enough evidence to pursue the matter,” Sidney replied. “Believe me, you have Charlotte to thank for my leniency. Had it been up to me alone, I would have thrown you to the wolves.” 

** Thirty-Four **

_Returning to Sanditon_

Relief, Charlotte thought. She was physically aware of the tension leaving her body. After Eliza had left them that day in defeat, the sense of relief had been tremendous. There were no further obstacles to blight their future happiness, and Sidney was, once more, able to be his best and truest self. 

Lady Susan had been a stalwart ally and was as good as her word. Any whiff of scandal surrounding their marriage had been replaced by a thrilling tale of love conquers all. Eliza’s name was no longer spoken amongst society. She had closed up her townhouse and retreated to lick her wounds. It was rumoured that the death of Mr Campion had affected her greatly and thus sent her into madness. 

As the carriage approached Sanditon, she turned to her husband and asked, “May we stop a moment?” Sidney rapped on the roof, and the carriage slowed. 

They descended the carriage and stepped out into the early autumnal sunshine. A sea breeze whipped around her legs, but she paid it no mind. They walked closer to the cliff edge and stood arm and arm regarding the ocean and the town below. 

“This is the place of our first encounter, is it not?” asked Sidney softly. 

“Yes, you thought I was a maid!” Charlotte laughed. 

“You thought I was an arrogant boar!” Sidney countered, smiling. 

“We shared our first kiss just over there.” 

“And this is the spot where I thought I had lost you, and any chance of happiness, forever.” Sidney turned her into his arms. 

“I don’t know what I have done to deserve a love like yours, Charlotte, but know that I will never, ever let you go again.” Sidney kissed her gently, “Come, let’s go home.”

**Epilogue**

_Sanditon, Five years later._

“You have a letter from Boston, Charlotte,” Sidney handed the envelope to her and smiled. He waited a moment for her to scan the contents before asking, “Well, is it a boy or a girl?” 

Charlotte smiled, “A girl! Otis writes that Georgiana is in good health and the birth was uneventful, thankfully.” Charlotte grinned, “They have named her Charlotte.” Swiping at the tear that dampened her cheek she laughed, “Pay me no mind, your child is turning me into a watering pot.” 

Sidney rounded the table and helped his wife to stand. “Come, Mama, we have to get ready. It’s the cricket match today, and the children wish to get there early.” 

As they approached the beach where the annual Sanditon cricket match took place, they noticed they were not the first to arrive. 

“Charlotte!” Alison waved. The marquees had been erected, and food was being laid out within. 

“Sidney, James is over there with the little ones,” Alison pointed to the dunes beyond the tent. “He will be glad of some company – he has a strategy to win back the trophy,” she laughed. 

“Ah, then I cannot wait to hear it,” Sidney replied with a wink. He wandered off towards the dunes where their four-year-old son, Harry and two-year-old daughter, Susan had already joined their uncle and cousins. 

“Mrs Stringer?” Asked one of the labourers who was helping to lay out tables and chairs, “Can I borrow you for a moment?” 

“I’ll see you shortly, Charlotte,” Alison called as she followed the workman over to inspect some matter or other.

Charlotte smiled; Alison had met James during their brief stay in London. Their romance had developed gently through frequent correspondence until Mr Stringer had returned to Sanditon after being offered employment as an architect. The development was still expanding and became more and more popular every year. He and Alison married three years ago and were the proud parents of twin boys. 

A short while later, others began to appear. Mary, and her daughters each laden with trays of sandwiches and cakes arrived and greeted Charlotte warmly. 

“How are you faring?” Mary inquired. She regarded Charlotte with concern, “Most ladies, so far along with child would be enduring their confinement and resting. Are you sure you’re not doing too much?” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her sister in law, “This is my third child, Mary. I know what to expect, and I should be bored witless if I were unable to get out and about.” 

Mary chuckled, Charlotte had been just as reluctant to slow down when she was carrying her first child, Harry.

“If you so much as touch a cricket bat today, I shall not be responsible for the consequences,” she warned, laughing. 

Esther and Lord Babington arrived shortly after, escorting the indomitable Lady Denham, who had softened somewhat, upon the arrival of her great-niece and nephews. 

Esther carried their latest addition, swaddled and content. She smiled at Charlotte as she approached.

“Well met, Charlotte.” Esther too, had changed over the years. Her wit was as sharp as ever, but her happiness was apparent for all to see, and her set downs, while brutal, were never born of malice. Her love for her family was undeniable. Like a lioness, she fiercely protected those she loved.

“I swear Babington is descended from vampires. His latest progeny is sucking the very life from me.” Esther turned and winked at her husband, who rolled his eyes dramatically and laughed. Theirs had been a slow-burning love, born of friendship and understanding. 

“Charlotte, my dear. How well you look. Is your scoundrel of a husband about?” Babington asked, “I must warn him that Crowe will be joining us.”

“Sidney is with James and the children,” She pointed to the dunes where she witnessed her usually pristine husband rolling around in the sand with Harry atop him, giggling. She shook her head, “Join them if you dare, Babington.” 

Before long, Crowe had indeed arrived. Sidney greeted him with a handshake.

“Good to see you, Crowe. It’s been too long. What’s new?” He asked. 

Crowe turned to Babington, “You didn’t tell him?” 

Babington smirked, “Hell no. It’s far more amusing coming from you.” 

Sidney raised his eyebrows, “Well?” 

“Hmph,” Crowe began, “My uncle passed away a few months back. Dreadfully dull chap. He never married.” Crowe scowled, “I have inherited the estate. Seems the old miser was sat on a pile of blunt.”

“Surely that’s good news?” Sidney replied. 

Babington was no longer trying to hide his amusement, “Just wait … there’s more,” he laughed. 

“It seems I also inherited a blasted title. You are looking at the newly minted 7th Earl of Frogmore,” Crowe, grimaced, flicking a piece of imaginary lint from his coat sleeve. “That’s not the worst of it. The old curmudgeon stated in his will that in order to inherit the unentailed wealth, which makes up the largest part of the estate, I must marry within 12 months. Seems the old bastard didn’t wish to leave things to chance.”

Crowe gestured dismissively behind him to a group of three young ladies stood a few yards away, “Not only must I marry, but I must marry one of those simpering misses.” 

“Why them specifically?” Sidney regarded the ladies for a moment. They seemed nice enough. 

“Damned if I know,” said Crowe morosely. “They were his wards. Cousins on his mother’s side or some such.” 

Sidney regarded Crowe for a moment, “I am_ not_ calling you Frogmore,” and then doubled over with laughter. 

Crowe sniffed dismissively, “While you two entertain yourselves at my expense, I shall be drinking myself into oblivion.” With that, he stalked off in the direction of the refreshments. 

The cricket got underway and after a closely fought battle, not to mention dubious tactics, the workers prevailed as they had for the previous three consecutive years. The gentlemen took defeat with good grace and accepted the gentle ribbing from their opponents as their due. 

Charlotte was born of a healthy boy two days later. Her husband sat beside her staring down at the new life they had created. 

“What shall we name him?” She asked sleepily. 

“Well, we named our first boy for his godfather, Babington. We could name his little brother for Crowe?” Sidney looked up and grinned. 

“I’m not sure I’ve ever known Crowe by anything else. What’s his given name?” Charlotte asked, curiously. 

Sidney chuckled softly, “Well, much like Crowe’s current predicament, we have three to choose from - Frederick Cornelius Barnabas Crowe,” he managed to say with a straight face. “Which shall he be?” 

Charlotte giggled, “Gosh. I had no idea.” She thought for a moment then looked at her newborn child sleeping peacefully within his father’s arms, “Welcome to the family, Freddy Parker.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Edited - 10 Mar 2020


End file.
